Reemplazo
by SakuraLi-Taisho
Summary: Seto Kaiba a lidiado por mucho tiempo con la perdida del Faraón
1. ¿Es él?

Cinco años. Era bastante tiempo.

¿Realmente había pasado tanto?

¿Cuando?

Aunque pensándolo mejor, había parecido más tiempo. Era doloroso el solo recordar.

En esos años transcurridos, Seto Kaiba había crecido tanto física como mentalmente. Ahora se alzaba al mundo como un joven atractivo e inteligente, que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Dueño de una de las corporaciones más poderosas en el mundo.

Un hombre poderoso.

Yuugi había crecido también, ahora se asemejaba en apariencia al otro Yuugi. Claro que Seto sabía que no era lo mismo.

Lo más notorio eran sus ojos... esos ojos delataban al impostor. Hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta del extraño magnetismo que lo ataba al otro Yuugi, no era únicamente la rivalidad y el deseo de ganar a toda costa... no. Aunque estas razones tenían gran peso, se sentía atraído hacia el arrogante otro Yuugi, que siempre lo hacía querer mejorar.

Se sentía como un fracasado, no pudo adivinarlo o aceptar el hecho hasta poco después de que el otro Yuugi hubiera partido. Y había cargado con ello todos estos años. Un amor que dolía, no podía saber cuál hubiera sido el resultado de haberlo descubierto antes. Bien podría haber rechazado sus avances... pero también podría haberlos aceptado.

La incertidumbre. Era lo peor para él.

No había podido olvidar a aquel de ojos rubí, no había nadie como él. Y nadie podría remplazarlo.

Nunca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Y de nuevo se encontraba en una tediosa reunión en el extranjero, con ancianos que no sabían que el mundo estaba cambiando.

Seto se estiró en la silla mientras miraba con aburrimiento al anciano que tenía hablando más de una hora sobre el dinero que ganarían de invertir en su compañía.

"Bien. Hemos escuchado suficiente. Mejor deja que tomen una decisión y se comuniquen contigo." Un hombre mayor, de los más sensatos en esa mesa fue el que paró el eterno discurso del otro.

"Además se me hace tarde y mi hijo debe estar esperando." Levantándose de su solo con un movimiento demasiado ágil para su edad salió de la sala de juntas.

Seto por su lado, tan pronto como salió el hombre, se puso de pie y siguió su ejemplo. Todos lo demás se quedaron unos minutos más discutiendo algunos otros asuntos que poca importancia tenían para él.

En el ascensor se encontraba el hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba, aunque sabía su apellido, Sennen, igual que su corporación. El hombre detuvo el ascensor para Seto, a pesar de que había salido con tanta prisa.

"Gracias" era lo menos que se merecía el hombre después de haberlo librado de aquellos ancianos por el resto de la tarde.

"Oh, no ha sido nada Jovencito." Una risa agradable salió del hombre acompañada de una mirada cálida. Su hijo tenía suerte.

"¿Esta vez también te acompaña tu hermano pequeño?" Era sabido por todos que Mokuba iba a todos lados con él. Aunque esta vez había decidido quedarse a apagar tiempo con su novia.

" Esta vez no." No tenía porque contestar, pero ese hombre siempre le había despertado cierta simpatía, desde que se enteró de su hijo y su esposa, su hijo había estado más de un año en coma inexplicablemente. Mientras que su esposa había muerto años antes.

Él sabía lo que era perder a tus seres queridos. Además el tipo era un hombre de negocios listo y lo respetaba por ello

"Deberías venir a comer con nosotros. Mi hijo es apenas más joven que tú, seguro que se agradan." De nuevo una ligera risa salió de aquel hombre.

Le vendría bien compañía. "Hmmp" con un asentimiento de cabeza cerró el tema.

Al llegar a la recepción, el elevador abrió sus puertas dejando ver una figura cómodamente reclinada en la sala de espera, su singular cabello puntiagudo sorprendió a Seto. Salió apresuradamente del elevador seguido por Sennen.

"¿Yuugi?" Llamó en voz alta el ojiazul, pero aquella figura no reaccionó.

"Atem" pronunció en voz alta el hombre tras él.

Fue entonces que la figura se volvió hacía ellos.

Unos agudos ojos rubí lo miraron con desinterés pasando rápidamente de él, al mirar detrás, sus ojos se abrieron y se iluminaron, Seto se quedó sin habla cuando una deslumbrante sonrisa acompañó a esos hermosos ojos que había añorado tanto tiempo.

"Padre" el ojirubí se levantó rápidamente del sofá y caminó grácil mente hacia el hombre detrás de él.

Seto sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. Observó sin ningún recato al joven mientras caminaba hacia su padre. Era casi tan bajo como lo recordaba, tal vez unos centímetros más alto, su característico peinado se alzaba contra todo pronóstico, estaban también aquellos mechones rubios que Yuugi no poseía, su tez era oscura, bronceada, resaltaba sus ojos. No era la tez blanca e impecable que recordaba, este estilo lo hacía ver exótico, aún más de lo que lucía cuando estaba con Yuugi.

Atractivo era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto si es que querías su opinión sobre Atem.

"Atem" dijo casi en un susurro. Era un nombre que había evitado decir o pensar por mucho tiempo, era un nombre que sabía que le pertenecía solo a él.

Mientras Seto salía del estupor, detrás de él padre e hijo se fundían en cálido abrazo, ignorantes de los pensamientos del ojiazul.

"Mi pequeño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que te vi." Sennen le hablaba al joven con demasiada familiaridad, sin mencionar que cuando lo había mirado no había reaccionado como siempre lo hacía ¿No me reconoció?

"Padre, han pasado a penas cuatro meses." Una encantadora risa salió de sus labios.

"Pues se han sentido años." El padre acompañó al hijo con un risa.

Claro que estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, pero... siempre había un pero. Ese chico por muy parecido que fuera al Faraón, no parecía haberlo reconocido, además, el padre del faraón llevaba milenios muerto. ¿Quien era este chico tan parecido al otro Yuugi?

"¡Oh! Atem, te presento a un compañero de negocios. Joven Kaiba, mi hijo." Su... hijo.

"Un placer." Atem extendió una mano hacia él.

"El placer es todo mío." Galantemente Seto sonrió y tomó su mano en un apretón.

"Bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos vamos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre." El alegre señor Sennen salió sin más por la puerta principal, seguido de su hijo que rio ante las palabras de sus padre.

Kaiba se quedó atrás un momento, Atem que se percató volteó y le sonrió, "¿No vienes?"

Su corazón latió rápidamente. "Claro"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Algo le había quedado claro todo este tiempo. Esté Atem no era "ese" Atem. En esencia se parecían bastante, ambos hablaban con seguridad, incluso algunos gestos en su rostro eran los mismos que alguna vez vio en el otro Yuugi. Esas sonrisas que nunca iban dirigidas hacia él, ahora junto a esos ojos que lo miraban lo hacían sentirse dichoso.

La comida había sido amena, y satisfactoria. Había conseguido el número de Atem Sennen, al cual al parecer le había agradado lo suficiente. Había conseguido información personal sobre él.

Era un joven modelo desde hacía años, acababa de regresar de América dónde había estado varios años trabajando para varias empresas de diferente índole ñ, perfumería, ropa, algunos productos de belleza y demás. Había estudiado administración de empresas, diseñó gráfico y publicidad, adelantando varios años la universidad y graduándose con honores. Al parecer era el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

"Bien joven Kaiba" Aknamkanon que era como se llamaba el padre de Atem, se levantó de la mesa.

"Llámeme Seto, por favor."Siguiendo al mayor, Seto se levantó de la mesa.

"Bien, Seto, es momento de que Atem y yo nos retiremos. Mi hijo debe tomar un vuelo mañana hacia Japón, y aún tenemos tanto de que hablar."

"Entiendo perfectamente." Seto hizo una pequeña reverencia, que fue correspondida por lo otros dos.

Miró fijamente hacia Atem. "Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca durante tu estadía en Japón, puedes pedírmela."

Atem por su parte le devolvió una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente. "Por supuesto, hay que vernos alguna vez. Necesitaré un recorrido por Japón." Percatándose del intercambio, Aknamkanon dejó escapar una risa. Estos jóvenes tan desinhibidos.

Aknamkanon y Atem caminaron hacia la salida. Dejando a un ojiazul sonrojado y aturdido. ¿Había coqueteado con él?

"¡Demonios! ¡Ojalá que si!" Sin dudarlo le llamaría tan pronto como regresará a Japón.


	2. El impostor

"¡Paren todo!"

Atem casi saltó al oír el grito. ¿Qué pasó? Ah, claro. La sesión que estoy arruinando. Y no es que Atem fuera un molesto irresponsable, en absoluto. De hecho, era todo lo contrario, pero últimamente no podía concentrarse y se la pasaba en las nubes. Tampoco es que hiciera mal alguna pose, no, en realidad era perfecta cada pose que hacía. Su precisión era milimetrica. Pero su toque especial, lo que lo hacía sobresalir siempre, era su mirada, el impactante color de sus ojos y su facilidad para decir o callar cualquier cosa con ella. El fotógrafo quería eso, quería sensualidad en su mirada y lo único que podía conseguir era una mirada soñadora.

"Lo siento. Necesito un descanso, prometo que saldrá bien la siguiente." Debía hacer bien su trabajo. No más distrac...

Ring Ring

De nuevo su teléfono, era principalmente la causa de su distracción. Lo tomó y decidió que sería mejor revisarlo y terminar de una vez. Su corazón dio un salto. Era otro mensaje de Seto Kaiba y algunas llamadas que había perdido durante la sesión.

'¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece una cena? Dime la hora para recogerte.'

Señor, ese hombre si que era atractivo, totalmente su tipo. Además lo recordaba de ese sueño... aunque en su sueño fue todo menos amable, este Seto parecía ser una mejor persona.

Atem contestó el mensaje y decidió que si quería estar presentable a la hora acordada, debía terminar su trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Atem se encontraba mirándose al espejo. Se había arreglado algo formal, ahora solo esperaba que Seto lo recogiera.

Bien, bien. No hay porque estar nervioso, solo es una cena. No va a proponerme matrimonio... a lo mucho sería una cita... Una cita con un hombre atractivo... mucho muy atractivo. Con el que he tenido sueños desde hace años. ¡Basta! Todo iba a salir bien. Ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba preocupando.

Ding Dong

Casi dio un salto al escuchar el timbre. Estoy listo y todo irá bien. Realmente estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta se revisó de nuevo al espejo y acomodó algunos mechones rubios que se habían salido de su lugar.

Con un profundo suspiro abrió la puerta y sonrió lo mejor que pudo a la persona parada frente a él.

Lo que vio le gustó bastante. Frente a él se encontraba Seto Kaiba perfectamente vestido, con un traje gris y una camisa blanca, impecablemente. Pensar que un hombre como este tenía un interés en él, lo hacía olvidarse de los nervios que sentía.

"Buenas noches, Atem" la manera en la que acarició cada letra de su nombre envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Pronto se percató de que Seto le extendía una caja bellamente decorada.

"Buenas noches también a ti." Con una sonrisa tomó la caja de las manos de Seto, aprovechando la oportunidad para rozar sus manos. Una sonrisa coqueta se extendió por su rostro cuando sintió al otro tensarse debido al roce inesperado. " No tenias que traerme nada" rápidamente guardo el regalo dentro y se apresuró a salir para su cita.

Al acercarse al auto, Seto se encargó de abrirle la puerta. "Puedo hacerlo solo." Con un puchero en su rostro Atem acepto. El ojiazul lo miró y sonrió. "Pero quiero hacerlo por ti." Un evidente sonrojo se deslizó por el rostro de Atem.

Bueno eso había sido inesperado, debía agregarle atento, a la larga lista de cualidades que tenía Seto Kaiba.

El viaje fue ameno para ambos. Conversaron acerca de los días en los que no se habían visto. Atem se sentía tan cómodo en su compañía, como si ya lo conociera. Aunque a veces había cosas extrañas, Seto parecía verlo y no verlo al mismo tiempo, era difícil de explicar. Siempre decía su nombre, pero a veces no parecía ser a él a quien se dirigía. Realmente no había pasado más que un par de veces, pero lo había hecho sentir incómodo, estar escuchando algo que no iba dirigido a él.

"¿Esta todo bien?" La voz de Seto lo saco de su trance. ¿Ya habían llegado?

"Si, solo estaba pensando." Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano bajo su barbilla para que lo mirara.

"¿Qué era lo que tenía a este bello rostro descompuesto en una mueca? Si es que puedo saber." El sonrojo ocupó su rostro.

"Realmente no tenía importancia." Le gustaba esto, cuando su atención era dirigida únicamente hacia él. Evitando pasar más vergüenza, Atem bajo del auto y espero a que el castaño hiciera lo mismo, para dirigirse juntos al interior del restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Un mesero los guiaba hacia una especie de cubículo.

"¡Hey,Kaiba!" Alguien del otro lado del restaurante llamó a Seto, Atem iba a voltear, pero Seto lo evitó.

"¿Puedes adelantarte? Es un conocido y no tardaré mucho." Seto se notaba tenso, ¿No quería presentarle a su amigo? O tal vez, en realidad no era su amigo y no quería incomodarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo el castaño se relajaba. Le preguntaría después.

Aún así la curiosidad lo carcomía, decidió echar un vistazo rápido. Lo único que vio fue la espalda del ojiazul y de manera rápida, ojos verdes, piel blanca y una melena azabache en una coleta. El tipo no parecía feo, una punzada de celos lo recorrió. Claro que él era mucho más atractivo que cualquiera.

"¡Hey Yuugi!" ¿Yuugi? Ya había sido llamado dos veces por ese nombre. Vio cómo Kaiba jalaba al chico lejos de él. ¿Quién era ese Yuugi?

El mesero lo dejó con la carta y la reviso mientras esperaba al castaño.

"Hey, espero no haber demorado tanto."

Si lo hiciste. "En absoluto. ¿Trabajo?" Una sonrisa visiblemente forzada fue lo único que pudo lograr. No sabía si debía preguntar sobre ese 'Yuugi'.

El castaño pareció darse cuenta. "No realmente, un conocido muy entrometido. Lamento si te incomode, era lo menos que quería hacer." Si mano fue tomada por dos más grandes, un rubor lo invadió cuando Seto plantó un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Con una sonrisa le preguntó "¿Haz decidido ya que pedirás?" Y sin soltar su mano tomó la carta para revisarla.

"Si, yo... yo sé que me gustaría."

El mesero vino pronto y pudieron pedir su comida. Mientras llegaba con ella retomaron su charla, y Seto le contó sobre el joven que se había encontrado, habían asistido al mismo colegio y no eran realmente amigos, de hecho su hermano pequeño era amigo de ellos y el castaño se reunía con ellos únicamente algunas veces por petición de su hermano.

Eso realmente lo hacía sentir mejor, Seto había hablado de más personas, no se había referido sólo al joven que lo había llamado, sino que dijo "ellos". Le daba curiosidad, pero si al castaño no le importaban ¿Porqué a él si? ¿Estarían relacionados con Yuugi? Decidió que no iba a preguntar esta vez, iba a dejarlo pasar por última vez.

Si alguien volvía a llamarlo Yuugi...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, podía sentir que Kaiba estaba preocupado por algo.

Cuando Seto estacionó frente a su casa, Atem bajo del auto y se despidió con un ademán. Pero antes de que llegara a su puerta fue detenido.

"Atem" este paro y volteo a ver al castaño que se acercaba a él. Cuando este estuvo frente a él, tomó sus manos con las suyas.

"Se que esta noche no fue como esperábamos. Por eso quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa el día de mañana, incluso cocinaré para ti. ¿Qué dices?" Realmente la oferta era tentadora.

"¿Piensas envenenarme?" Atem sonrió coquetamente, seguro que quería ir, pero Seto debería esforzarse más.

Vio cómo Seto arqueó una ceja y se mostraba ofendido. "Acaso... ¿Estás dudando de mis habilidades culinarias?." Una sonrisa igualmente coqueta se dibujó en el rostro del castaño y se acercó a su rostro, rozando sus labios con su mejilla hasta colocar sus labios cerca de su oído.

"O simplemente piensas que privaría al mundo de tu divina belleza." ¡Oh Dios! Su corazón latía rápidamente, este hombre lo mataría un día.

"Entonces, Atem. ¿Vendrás?" ¡Si!

"Estaré ahí a las 7." No podía seguir actuando como una colegiala enamorada, debería mostrarle que no por nada Atem Sennen era un símbolo sexual.

Atem buscó la expresión más sensual que recordaba, y acercó sus labios a los de Seto. "¿Debería empacar ropa para dormir? ¿Vas a invitarme a una pijamada?" Cada palabra que dijo acercó sus labios a los del castaño que estaba aguantando la respiración, hasta que se dieron un leve roce, Atem se alejó y observó con diversión como Seto había cerrado los ojos en espera de más.

"Bueno, dime que debería llevar mañana. Nos vemos Seto." Y antes de que el ojiazul reaccionara, Atem se encontraba dentro de su casa, con la satisfacción de haber triunfado.

"Estoy esperando a mañana." un susurro que nadie más escuchó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

YamiSeth. Te agradezco el review. Y bueno aquí está el siguiente. 3


	3. Hermano

Seto Kaiba jamás había suspendido un día de trabajo por decisión propia. Nunca.

Y ahora por el favor de un par de coquetos ojos rubí, Seto Kaiba no había puesto un solo pie dentro de la oficina, ya sea en Kaiba Corp o en la mansión, pues siendo un obsesivo como lo era, quería que todo fuera perfecto para su cita con Atem.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando todo estuvo listo. Ahora solo debía esperar a que la comida y el postre estuvieran listos.

Nada puede salir mal ahora. Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en su rostro, y bueno ya que tenía un tiempo libre debía verificar que Otogi no se hubiera ido de boca con los otros. Su mirada se oscureció ante el pensamiento, sabía que era egoísta de su parte esconder su descubrimiento sobre Atem pero ¿Cuando le había importado algo como eso? Él lo había visto primero, él lo había encontrado primero.

Y no le debía nada a Yuugi y sus amigos, su deuda había sido pagada hacia mucho tiempo.

No tenía ganas de compartir a Atem, por lo menos hasta que fuera totalmente suyo, no iba a correr ningún riesgo ahora que lo tenía, ahora que no lo odiaba o tenían una rivalidad, ahora que no conocía las cosas tan atroces de las que era capaz.

Había comenzado de nuevo, mostrándole a este Atem la mejor parte de él. A veces era difícil para él separar a este Atem del otro Atem u otro Yuugi, a veces deseaba hablarle a él, volver a ver esa mirada de desafío que siempre le dedicaba, y no es que esté Atem no fuera igual de atractivo para él, le había mostrado expresiones que no sabía que el otro Yuugi, siempre tan serio pudiera hacer.

Este Atem se abría a él, y parecía corresponder su atracción, era coqueto y también poseía la delicadeza, elegancia, porte y presencia que caracterizaban al otro Atem.

Esperaba poder quererlo como se merecía, ninguno de ellos merecía ser confundido con el otro, sabía que aunque en esencia eran iguales, la manera en que vivieron fue diferente, por lo tanto no eran la misma persona.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad con uno de ellos y no iba a desperdiciarla o dejar que alguien intentara sabotearla.

Había sido lo más discreto posible, nadie más que él sabía de la existencia de Atem, había sobornado a las revistas y marcas que Atem representaba para retrasar los espectaculares y revistas. Todo estaba perfectamente como lo había planeado, salvo Otogi que había visto a Atem y lo había confundido con Yuugi. Con él había sido cauteloso, Otogi era alguien de cuidado. Le había dicho que era un fan de Yuugi con el que estaba haciendo negocios. Por su rostro en ese momento, a penas y se lo había creído.

El sonido de una campana que anunciaba que debía sacar el postre del horno, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Busco sus guantes y saco el postre a la barra para que enfriara un poco, también apago las hornillas de la comida, faltaban escasos dos minutos para las siete y decidió servir los platos. Atem era una persona puntual.

Termino de servir exactamente a la 7:00 y escucho el timbre sonar.

Ding Dong

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Atem vestido casualmente, se veía tan atractivo como siempre.

Lo recibió con una sonrisa."Adelante, la cena ya está servida."

"Hola, Seto. Y dime ¿Ya tienes el número de emergencias por si alguien termina intoxicado?" Una pequeña sonrisa tiro del labio de Atem. Lindo, pensó.

"Búrlate todo lo que quieras, cuando pruebes mi comida, nunca querrás dejarme ir." Le dio una sonrisa de superioridad y lo guió al comedor. Haciendo caso omiso de la carcajada de Atem ante su comentario.

Cuando entraron al comedor no pudo evitar voltear para observar la expresión de Atem, estaba nervioso, realmente quería sorprenderlo.

No pudo contener su sonrisa cuando vio la expresión en la cara del ojirubí, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que rivalizaban con los grandes ojos del enano, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso le anotaba un punto más.

"¿Ya empiezas a pensar en quedarte conmigo para siempre?" Sus palabras sacaron a Atem de su asombro.

"No está mal, pero necesitarás más que una mesa bien adornada y románticas decoraciones para impresionarme." Claro que esperaba a un orgulloso Atem, sabía que debía luchar con todo lo que tenía, así que... era hora de la cena.

"Adelante, toma asiento. Traeré el vino."

Apenas y se demoró tan entusiasmado cómo estaba con la cena. Tomó asiento frente al ojorubí y destapó la botella para servir en las copas. Estaba contento pues Atem apenas y podía ocultar lo contento que estaba por su esfuerzo. Sabía que él apreciaba el esfuerzo de las personas, era algo que siempre tomaba en cuenta, sino jamás habría dado su amistad a ese perro callejero.

Estuvo atento al momento en que Atem probara el primer bocado y se sintió extasiado cuando el más bajo no pudo ocultar que le había gustado la comida. "Dime, ¿Te ha gustado?"

"Realmente es muy delicioso, Seto. Pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo haz cocinado tú." Tan listo como siempre.

"Supongo que deberías verme cocinarlo la próxima vez. ¿Qué te parece el desayuno? Espero que hayas empacado tu pijama." Atem casi se atraganta ante sus palabras.

"¿Estás bien? No fue mi i..."

"Estoy bien, solo me tomaste por sorpresa." Dijo Atem mientras le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa.

"Además, no me dijiste que debía traer una pijama." Fue lindo ver el puchero en su atractivo rostro.

"No importa, puedo prestarte una cuando quieras." Seto le guiño el ojo coqueto. Y observó el sonrojo subir por su rostro. Lindo, muy lindo. Tomó su barbilla y la acercó hacia su rostro, Atem se dejó hacer y empezó a cerrar sus ojos. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió.

"¡Hermano! ¡Huele delicioso! ¿Haz cocina... ¡Atem! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Seto! ¿Qué le estás haciendo?" ¡OH DIOS! Se supone que Mokuba llegaría en tres días. ¿Qué hace aquí? Solo pudo observar cómo la expresión de Mokuba pasaba de la sorpresa al espanto y al recelo. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano?

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, un nervioso Atem se adelantó. "Hey, hola. Supongo que Seto también te hablo de mi. He oído mucho sobre ti, pequeño Mokuba. En cuanto a que hacíamos... Seto me invito a salir y me preparo una deliciosa cena. ¿Quieres unirte?"

"¿Salir? ¿Tú? ¿Él? ¿Qué? ¡Claro!"

¿Qué? ¡No! Mokuba haría preguntas que no respondería frente al ojirubí. Hizo contacto visual con su hermano y le advirtió con la mirada sobre hablar de más. Que Mokuba parecía entender.

Mokuba se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un plato lleno de comida y el postre.

"Y dime Atem ¿Qué te parece vivir independientemente en el futuro? ¡Ah!" Seto le dio un pisotón debajo de la mesa. Este... tonto.

Atem tenía una expresión que no tenía precio. "¿Futuro? Claro que Japón parece salido de una película de ciencia ficción futurista, pero Egipto también está en el siglo XXI."

"Basta de bromas Mokuba. No seas grosero con nuestro invitado." Y le dio otro pisotón, esta vez no hubo quejas ni muecas, al parecer había comprendido.

"Mejor dinos ¿qué te hizo volver antes?"

"Oh, la hermana de mi novia entro en labor de parto y tuvimos que regresar. Supongo que saldremos después." Mokuba había aprendido y decidió que se limitaría a contestar preguntas y no a realizarlas... por ahora.

"Oh, ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Seto sonrió ante el entusiasmo mostrado por Atem. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mokuba.

"Es la chica más linda de todas, es rubia y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules. Y tiene el nombre más bonito de todos. Sakura." Seto había escuchado esa descripción una y otra vez, así que decidió prestarle su total y completa atención a Atem, que tenía una expresión de ternura al escuchar a su pequeño hermano.

"Parece que eres una chico afortunado." Atem dijo con una sonrisa suave, que solo le dedicaba a Yuugi, cuando hablaba de él.

"¡Es hora del postre!" Mokuba destapó el recipiente y dejó ver un pay de manzana, que todos sabían era el favorito de él otro Yuugi. Y corrió a la cocina por helado para acompañar al postre caliente.

"Wow, ¿Cómo sabias que es mi postre favorito?" La cálida mirada de Atem lo envolvió por completo. La dicha lo embargaba.

"Todos sabemos que esto postre favorito." Y ahí estaba Mokuba rompiendo su momento de felicidad, seguramente era su venganza por los pisotones que había recibido.

"Hmmp"

"De cualquier manera, gracias." Atem espero que los hermanos le sirvieran el postre y tan pronto como estuvo en su plato comenzó a atacarlo.

Mokuba y Seto rieron al verlo.

Seto se sentía bien, sentía que así deberían ser las cosas. Definitivamente no lo dejaría ir.

Mokuba fue el primero en retirarse, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a su hermano dejándole claro que se había dado cuenta de que no era el Atem que él conocía y que tenía una conversación pendiente.

"¿Vas a torna otra rebanada? Jaja ya es la cuarta. Creí que los modelos tenían dietas estrictas." Seto miraba con ternura al ojirubí que comía como si hubiera estado encerrado otros tres mil años en el rompecabezas.

"Si, los otros la tienen. Yo nunca la he necesitado, soy naturalmente perfecto y me ejercito mucho. Todo estará bien." Atem hablo con la boca llena y causó una risa en Seto.

"Así que si puedes lucir ridículo." Un molesto Atem fue a encararlo hasta su asiento.

"¿A quien le llamas ridículo?" Seto lo tomó de las caderas y lo jalo hacía si mismo, haciendo que cayera en su regazo. Cuando tuvo el rostro de Atem lo suficientemente cerca, lamió la comisura del labio donde el ojirubí tenía rastros de postre.

Se acercó a su oído y lo sintió tensarse. "Sabe mucho mejor si lo tomó de ti." Acercó sus labios a los de Atem que se dejaba llevar. Cuando sus labios se tocaron una escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos.

El beso empezó lento y Atem fue el que lo profundizó, metiendo su lengua a la boca de Seto que no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido. Después de unos minutos Atem ya no estaba apenas sentado en sus piernas sino que cada una de sus piernas se encontraban a los costados de su cadera y su brazos envolvían su cuello.

Seto abandonó los labios del ojirubí y descendió por su cuello, dejando pequeños besos húmedos, que le sacaron suspiros al más bajo.

"Seto, espera." Su voz entrecortada y llena de deseo hizo difícil recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero debía parar, si Atem quería que parara, él lo haría.

"Todo esta bien, no pasará nada que no queramos. Todo esta bien." Mientras hablaba, Seto depositaba pequeños besos en su frente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron tranquilos, Atem lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Y dígame Señor Kaiba, ¿Qué pijama va a prestarme para nuestro maratón de películas?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seto. Sin duda alguna, nadie le arrebataría a este ser de sus brazos.


	4. Pijamada

"¡Es muy grande!"

"Solo póntelo, nadie más que yo te verá." Seto rodó los ojos mientras esperaba que Atem saliera del baño.

"¡Pero estoy nadando en esto! ¿Cuánto mides? ¡Esta ropa es anormalmente grande!"

"Mi estatura es completamente normal, a diferencia de la tuya. ¿Cuánto mides? ¿1.50?" Seto se burló.

Un estruendo lo sorprendió, la puerta se abrió de pronto. "¡Mido 1.60!"

Es temperamental, pensó Seto. "¡Por fin saliste!" Ahora que ponía atención a su vestuario, Atem se veía increíble aún en su ropa, la playera era demasiado grande y un hombro salía deliciosamente de ella, el pantalón no le quedaba, parecía que había intentado arremangarlo y aún así arrastraba bastante de el. La imagen era incluso tierna.

"¡Bien! ¿Qué veremos?" Seto aún no había pensado en eso.

"Dejare que elijas la primera."

"¡Qué amable!" Atem rodó los ojos. "¡pienso que es mejor que ambos elijamos algo!" El pequeño lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta las escaleras, donde se detuvo rápidamente, haciendo que el castaño chocara con él.

"¿Hacia dónde es?" Seto río de buena gana, de hecho iban hacia la sala, Atem había tomado el camino correcto.

"Para no saberlo, tomaste el camino correcto." El ojiazul tomó la mano del otro y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, pero se detuvo al sentir que Atem no se movía.

Atem parecía sorprendido, hasta un poco consternado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, él habló. "De repente solo sabía el camino... es raro. Algo me dice que está hacia la izquierda, pasando un largo pasillo, con algunos cuadros de un dragón blanco, hay una puerta grande color caoba."

Seto frunció el ceño extrañado, no recordaba haber hablado sobre la decoración de su casa con Atem.

"Si... es hacia dónde vamos." Era algo raro, pero no estaba seguro si quería seguir indagando, así que decidió dejarlo pasar, y ojalá Atem también lo hiciera.

Por fortuna para él, Atem se concentró en el camino, tratando de recordar algo. Evitando distraerse de mirar a su alrededor.

Al entrar al pasillo observó cada uno de los cuadros. Guardando en su mente cada detalle y comparándolo con lo que había visto en sus sueños. Todo era tan parecido, excepto Seto, él era amable y siempre lo había tratado bien, sus ojos le transmitían cálidez, no eran ojos fríos y llenos de odio.

"Bien, ¿qué clase de película deberíamos elegir?" Seto distrajo su atención al llegar a la sala.

Animándose un poco, Atem tomó el control y comenzó a buscar alguna. "¿Tienes algún género favorito? No quiero ver nada de romance."

Seto alzó una ceja ante el comentario. "No iba a sugerirlo, prefiero cualquier otra cosa, ni tengo algún género de películas preferidas. Ni siquiera las veo a menudo." Dijo el ojiazul restándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Porqué? Es entretenido." Atem subió y bajo rápidamente por la lista y eligió el género Terror.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

"¿Cómo qué?" Atem le dirigió su completa atención. Al parecer le interesaba la respuesta.

"Cómo dirigir una corporación." A su parecer era obvio.

"¿Y no hay descansos para el CEO de Kaiba Corp?" El rostro de Atem denotaba curiosidad. Se veía tan lindo, que distrajo a Seto por un momento.

"Los hay. Pero nuca los tomo. Me gusta mi trabajo."

"¿Y Moki? ¿No pasas tiempo con él?"

"Claro qué pasó tiempo con él. Es el vicepresidente." Ante esto Atem abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Pero es muy joven."

"Es tan o más capaz que cualquier adulto." De repente Seto se sentía a la defensiva.

"Yo nunca insinué que no lo fuera, simplemente me parece que debería tener actividades más... acordes a su edad."

¿Quien se cree que es?! "No es que te incumba." Su respuesta fue tajante y dejó a Atem sin palabras, no acostumbrado a que se comportara menos que agradable.

"Tienes razón. No es de mi incumbencia. Lamento haberte molestado, simplemente me sorprendió." Atem perecía decaído. Pero él no sabía que decir.

"Será mejor que escojas alguna película."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Aaah aah" Atem salto de su asiento y se acurrucó contra Seto.

Por su parte el castaño sonrió y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del ojirubí. La película había sido la mejor idea, aunque al principio habían estado algo incómodos.

Jamás hubiera esperado ver al GRAN faraón acurrucado de miedo. Era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Era cómico y lindo a la vez, además le daba una excusa para poner sus manos sobre él.

Empezaba a hacer un poco de frío así que se levantó del gran sofá-cama, aunque ni bien se levantó una pequeña mano tomó la suya.

"¿A dónde vas, Seto?" La voz de Atem estaba un poco quebrada.

"Iré por algunas mantas, espérame."

"¡Pues voy contigo!" Atem se levantó del sofá sin soltar su mano y Seto tuvo que un poner pausa a la película.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Seto por algunas mantas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto apretó el agarre sobre Atem, era la cuarta película de terror que veían, ahora trataba de payasos asesinos y la verdad, hasta a él le habían asustado algunas escenas. Por su parte Atem no podía estar en un lugar más seguro que entre los brazos del castaño. De un momento a otro se encontraba entre las piernas de mayor con ambos brazos envolviéndolo.

Seto miró su reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Al parecer hoy tampoco iría a trabajar, regularmente a esa hora estaba arreglándose para el trabajo.

Sintió sus brazos pesados y se dio cuenta que Atem se había quedado profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, tomó el control y apagó la televisión y las luces.

No queriendo soltar a Atem lo acomodo en un abrazo y decidió cerrar los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"¡¿Hermano?! ¿¡Atem!?" La voz de Mokuba lo sacó del relajante sueño que estaba teniendo, pero al intentar voltear hacia la voz, un peso en sus brazos lo detuvo.

Por supuesto, Atem está conmigo, dormimos juntos y abrazados. Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su rostro. Una expresión que sorprendió a Mokuba que lo observaba.

"¿Hermano? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quien..." antes de que pudiera decir algo más Seto lo interrumpió.

"Hablaremos más tarde, y no puedes hablar de esto con nadie. ¿Entiendes?" Su voz le pareció extraña, sonaba alarmada, casi en pánico. Mokuba pareció entender que era algo importante y asintió con la cabeza, si su hermano iba a sonreír así y faltar al trabajo, tal vez esté Atem no era algo de lo que preocuparse. En silencio se retiró de la sala, no sin antes darle una segunda mirada a la inusual escena.

Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era Yuugi. ¿No debería Yuugi saber sobre él? Tenía el derecho. Pero no parecía que Seto fuese a decirle a alguien, él ni siquiera estaba enterado y parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo de convivencia. ¡Incluso le había hablado sobre mí, ese chico Atem sabía bastante sobre nosotros. Cómo si hubieran hablado mucho tiempo al respecto. Y eso era algo que tomar en cuenta, a Seto... ¡No le gustaba hablar con nadie!

De cualquier manera, Seto dijo que hablarían al respecto y realmente tenía tanto que preguntar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto observaba dormir al ojirubí, si pudiera pensarlo mejor diría que es ridiculo simplemente mirar a una persona. Pero ahora simplemente podía concentrarse en lo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo, observaba su tranquilo respirar, su bello rostro relajado, sus espesas pestañas que tocaban parte de sus pómulos, su piel suave y dorada, los suaves mechones rubios, negros y rojos que caían sobre el sofá, y enmarcaban encantadoramente su rostro.

Por un momento se sintió en paz.


	5. Los otros

Mokuba se dirigió a la tienda de juegos, hacia tiempo que era parte de la pandilla.

Al entrar en la tienda se encontró con la familiar escena, Yuugi estaba sentado frente a la pantalla de la sala con un control en las manos mientras Joey se encontraba a su lado con el control siendo arrollado por sus manos, como siempre Yuugi era quien llevaba la delantera. Tea, Tristán y Duke los animaban mientras comían algunos aperitivos. Yuugi y Tea aún tenía un delantal, seguramente ellos prepararon los aperitivos y la comida (qué ya olía deliciosamente).

"¡Hey chicos!"

"¡Hola Mokuba!" Se escuchó el saludo al unísono.

Al parecer era el único que faltaba, ya que Yuugi y Joey pararon el juego y se dirigieron a lavar sus manos, Tea se fue hacia la cocina, para empezar a servir y ... bueno Duke y Tristán simplemente siguieron comiendo, así que Mokuba siguió a Tea para ayudar a servir.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? Regresaste pronto." Una sonrisa lo recibió al entrar.

"Realmente fue increíble, el único problema fue que su hermana dio a luz. Así que regresamos, la veré en algunos días y podré por fin traerla." Se sentía más animado ahora.

"Es una buena noticia."

"¿Que es una buena noticia?" El rostro jovial de Yuugi se asomó por la puerta.

"Mokuba traerá a su novia." El rostro de Mokuba se encendió, siempre se avergonzaba, todos celebraban tanto su relación, argumentando que 'ya estaba creciendo' o que 'ya estaba en esa edad', los que disfrutaban más avergonzarlo eran Yuugi y Tea. A pesar de que realmente no lo hacían con esa intención.

"Es una gran ocasión, deberíamos hacer un día de campo, solo dinos la fecha." Sonaban tan animados que era imposible negarse. De repente la culpa lo llenó, era injusto, ellos se preocupaban tanto por él, lo querían como si fuera familia y él simplemente les estaba ocultando a Atem.

"Si, supongo que sería una buena idea, será tal vez dentro de dos semanas." Su voz se noto apagada y Tea y Yuugi intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

"¿Todo esta bien!?" Tea preguntó intentando saber que había pasado.

"YosóloNo puedo hablar de ello, lo he prometido. Pero quiero que me disculpen por ello. Y espero que no me pregunten más." Las palabras había salido atropelladamente, no había sido su intención hablar de más, pero la culpa lo corroía. Tal vez no había sido buena idea, ¿cuánto había guardado el secreto, unas horas tal vez? Lo siento tanto hermano.

"¿De qué ..."

"Esta bien Mokuba, vayamos a comer." Yuugi interrumpió a Tea y salió de la cocina llevando la comida a la mesa, Mokuba agradeció el gesto y los siguió hacia el comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

La comida pasó sin contratiempos, fue una convivencia amena, pero nadie pudo evitar notar que había momentos en los que Mokuba estaba pensativo. Tea y Yuugi sabían que era por el secreto que estaba guardando. Joey y los demás estaba confundidos, pero ante la negativa de Yuugi, decidieron desistir de hacerlo hablar, respetarían el silencio... tal vez.

"¡Hey Moki! ¿Cómo te fue con la chica?" Joey acompañó sus palabras con algunos... gestos algo sugerentes haciendo sonrojar a Mokuba.

"Ya sabes... pasaste a segu¡aaah! ¿Qué te pasa?" Joey se volvió hacia Tea que fue la persona que lo golpeó.

"Deberías dejar de pensar en esa clase de cosas, ¡Mokuba no es un pervertido cómo tú!" Y sin más le dio un golpe más, por si aún no había comprendido.

Después de esa escena todos rieron amenamente. Mokuba de pronto olvido el 'pequeño' secreto que debía guardar y se unió a las risas y las bromas. Lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Mientras tanto en la mansión se llevaba a cabo una escena parecida.

Seto y Atem se encontraban aún con pijama y frente al televisor, lo único que había cambiado era los platos de comida desperdigados por el sofá y los tazones que aún tenían en las manos, realmente era un comportamiento raro en Seto Kaiba, no era conocido en el mundo entero por ser una persona desordenada e indisciplinada, claro que esto era algo que Atem simplemente ignoraba, así que no hubo tiempo de sorprenderse pues a sus ojos todo era normal.

A Seto le sorprendía sentirse tan cómodo en una situación en la que nunca habría deseado estar, y sabía exactamente porque no le incomodaba. Atem, con su compañía podría hacer que se sintiera cómodo en cualquier tipo de situación, en ese momento se sentía capaz hasta de entablar una amistad con el perro sarnoso de Joey Wheeler (no es que en realidad fuera a suceder).

Cuando Atem terminó el último fideo en su tazón , se levantó del sofá y tomó la mayor cantidad de platos que pudo con sus pequeñas manos, dedicándole una mirada a Seto que este entendió perfectamente levantándose de igual manera y recogiendo los platos y vasos que restaban y siguiendo al pequeño ojirubí había la cocina.

Realmente se habían dado un festín, además, le había demostrado a Atem sus habilidades culinarias y le habían encantado, no por nada había llevado a la sala platillo tras platillo.

Atem incluso había elogiado algunos de sus mejores platillos, eso había inflado su ya alto ego. E incluso había recibido de bueno gana algunos besos.

Al regresar a la sala, Atem se acurrucó contra su costado e hizo que pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros. Una pequeña risita salió de su boca, le encantaba la actitud demandante que siempre mostraba, siempre seguro de sí mismo, era refrescante. Le gustaba esto, realmente con el otro Yuugi jamás se habría imaginado en esta clase de convivencia, no había manera de probar que tan equivocado habría estado. Pero lo único que le importaba ahora era estrecharlo entre sus brazos, Atem se veía cómodo, relajado y él esperaba que así se sintiera siempre junto a él.

Recordó de pronto todo lo que estaba haciendo para preservar su felicidad y su mirada de oscureció, esperaba que Mokuba no hubiera hablado ya con Yuugi y los perdedores, sabía bien cuánto Mokuba apreciaba a esos ineptos y a Yuugi especialmente. Por otra parte estaban las revistas, no podían seguir retrasando las publicaciones, dentro de dos semanas, Atem sería la portada principal de muchas de ellas, lo ponía de nervios. ¿Qué es lo que harían cuando vieran a Atem en una revista? ¿Lo dejarían hacer su vida a parte o como él buscarían alguna forma de convivir y ser parte de su nueva vida?

Eran preguntas que a veces interrumpían sus pensamientos, seguramente le contarían sobre lo mal tipo que era Seto Kaiba, el 'chico rico'. Y no necesitaba más 'ayuda' que la que se daba el mismo con sus comportamientos normales.

De repente, fue gratamente sorprendido por un beso en los labios. "Mi reino por tus gracias. ¿En que piensas? ¡Tu rostro tiene una expresión que da miedo! Extrañamente hace que tiemblen mis piernas... y hablo en el buen sentido." La expresión de Atem, contraria a sus palabras era risueña y... ¡Oh Dios! Su lengua se deslizó por sus labios y eso fue extremadamente sexy. Tal vez un día moriría simplemente por admirarlo, su corazón latía tan rápido, a veces incluso perdía el aliento. Un nuevo beso lo saco de su mente, había mejores cosas en las que concentrarse.

"Seto, me gustas, realmente lo haces. Y quiero que tengamos una relación ¿Qué dices?" Atem siempre sabía lo que quería y no temía decirlo.

Siempre un paso adelante, Seto sonrió y tomó los labios de Atem en un suave beso, lleno de ternura, quería transmitir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que él le hacía sentir.

"Acepto" ambos con una sonrisa en sus perfectos rostros, se dedicaron a depositar besos en los labios del otro y a abrazarse el resto de la tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

En la sala de la tienda de juegos habían organizado una contienda de videojuegos, no era una sorpresa para nadie ver a Yuugi en primer lugar luego de varios duelos, por ahora Mokuba y Joey lo seguían de cerca, Tea y Tristán se había rendido (más bien habían perdido) desde hace ya tiempo. Por ahora se llevaba a cabo la competencia entre Mokuba y Duke, teniendo como primer lugar a Mokuba.

"¡Si! ¡Voy a vencerlos a todos!" Mokuba casi salto de su asiento al terminar como vencedor, ahora solo tenía que patear el trasero de Yuugi y él sería el campeón. Esta clase de competencias hacían que todos vieran similitudes con su hermano.

"Felicidades Moki. La próxima vez yo ganaré." Duke estrechó su mano y ambos dejaron paso para Joey y Yuugi.

Mientras ellos empezaban el partido, Duke recordó que tenía algo que contarles.

"¡Cierto! ¡Estaba a punto de olvidarlo!" A excepción de Joey y Yuugi, todos los demás le prestaron atención. "La otra vez vi a Kaiba en un lujosos restaurante..."

"Obviamente, el chico rico puede darse ese lujo. Lo único malo es que no puede compartirlo con nadie, debe sé horrible estar tan sol..." Mokuba observó a Tea darle un golpe que detuvo sus palabras.

"Basta Joey, nadie pidió tu opinión." Acompañó las palabras de regalo con un sutil movimiento que lo señalaba a él. Joey siempre parecía olvidar qué Seto era su hermano.

"Olvídalo amigo, Kaiba iba acompañado, no vi bien al chico pero parecía un atractivo extranjero, además había algo extraño... se parecía mucho a Yuugi, pero... de hecho se parecía más a Atem, ya saben su piel era dorada y tenía el mismo cabello..."

"¿Atem?!" Chillaron los demás, incluso el juego fue pausado.

"Si, pero no puedo decirlo con certeza, Kaiba no dejo que me acercara mucho y dijo que era sólo algún fanático de Yuugi con el que hacía negocios. Pero su comportamiento fue... anormal ¡Incluso fue amable! Me dejo pensando."

Mokuba estaba casi pálido, no sabía que alguien más que él los hubiera visto. Al parecer... su hermano no podría seguir escondiendo a Atem.

Noto la mirada de Yuugi sobre él, el ojiamatista era muchas cosas, pero tonto nunca, seguro había sumado dos más dos y ya sabía qué clase de secreto era el que estaba guardando, aún así no hizo comentario alguno y él lo agradecía.

De repente todos el la sala estaban algo pensativos, en especial Yuugi, Joey y Mokuba. Esto se pondría... interesante.


	6. El impostor II

Realmente había sido un día estupendo y fructífero. Ahora tenía un novio increíblemente atractivo, listo, amable, sin olvidar que cocinaba magníficamente y lo mimaba sin parar.

Atem se encontraba siendo abrazado posesivamente por Seto, el contacto era tan cálido que no quería apartarse, pero debía regresar a casa. Había sido divertido quedarse a dormir, pero sabía que el otro debía tener trabajo, incluso estaba sorprendido de que se hubiese tomado un día para estar con él, se supone que el 'maligno' CEO de Kaiba Corp era un monstruo sin sentimientos que solo vivía para la corporación. Pero esa descripción simplemente no encajaba con su amoroso novio.

Pensándolo mejor debería disfrutar un poco más. Atem se volvió hacia el castaño, tomó su rostro y miró sus lindos ojos azules, le gustaba cuando sus ojos lo recorrían, cuando lo miraba sus ojos se tornaban a un azul suave que parecía acariciarlo con adoración, acercó su rostro lentamente rozando sus narices en un principio y lo besó, el beso fue tan dulce y suave, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha. Seto se separó un poco y besó su rostro, repartiendo besos alrededor de su nariz, mejillas, frente y mentón, se sentía tan bien y así se quedaron un tiempo. Atem perezosamente recordó que debía irse, Mana lo había mensajeado más temprano, recordándole que debía presentarse el día siguiente a una sesión. Con un suspiro, decidió que ya era hora. "Debo regresar a cas..."

"Tal vez deberías quedarte a dormir." Seto repartió un par de besos en su mentón y muy cerca de sus labios.

"Pero mañana debo asistir a una sesión, y el traje principal que debo llevar está en casa, lo siento pero será otro día." Los suaves besos lo distraían. El había olvidado por un momento que tenía trabajo al día siguiente. Debía resistir a sus encantos.

"Bien." Lo cálidos brazos que lo envolvían se apartaron, ¿Estaba molesto? El castaño se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Atem se quedó en la sala y decidió que debía vestirse ya, así que empezó por el pantalón. No sabía que había pasado, pero no parecía ser bueno. Ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra de despedida.

Cuando Atem se quitó la parte de arriba de la pijama, la puerta se abrió y entró Seto vestido con un par de pantalones negros que tenían una especie de ¿correas? Cerca de sus pantorrillas, bueno, no se veía mal, también llevaba puesta una playera negra de cuello alto y manga larga, que también tenía correas pero esta vez en los brazos, tenía unas botas negras y en su brazo colgaba una especie de abrigo blanco.

Atractivo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. A través de la playera se adivinaban sus tonificados músculos del abdomen que Atem ya había sentido sobre la ropa.

"¿Aún no te has vestido?" Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro del ojiazul. ¡Dios! Él hombre no debería ser tan atractivo. La mirada azul lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose un poco en su abdomen que pronto recordó estaba desnudo.

Un calor subió por su rostro, ignorando la risa de Seto, se apresuró a ponerse su camisa, sus zapatos y estaba listo para irse.

Parecía que Seto no estaba molesto, ahora, ¿cómo debería despedirse? ¿Seto también iba de salida?

Sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Seto tomó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espero que tu cama sea lo suficientemente espaciosa." Seto le sonrió y su corazón latió muy rápido. Tiene una sonrisa muy linda.

"Tal vez sea mejor que no, así si es pequeña puedo estar muy cerca de ti por la noche." Un calor recorrió su cuerpo. Eso sería fantástico, lamió sus labios mirando fijamente a los ojos del castaño. Observó cómo se oscurecía su mirada y de pronto se vio arrinconado contra la puerta, sus piernas se encontraban rodeando la cintura de Seto, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus labios fueron apresados por el castaño.

Agradables caricias por debajo de su camisa le hacían difícil el pensar con claridad. Lo único que podía hacer era sostenerse de los hombros de Seto y devolver el beso.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara se abrió la puerta y entró Mokuba.

"¡Ah! ¡CONSÍGANSE UN CUARTO! ¡Hay tantos en la mansión que es absurdo que decidan hacerlo en la entrada."

Mokuba, sonrojado hasta las orejas caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación. Refunfuñando en voz baja.

"Ya nos vamos, Mokuba. No vendré a dormir." Iba a quedarse con él. Una sonrisa trato de escaparse de sus labios, pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

Mokuba paró a mitad de las escaleras y miró de una forma extraña a Seto. "Hermano, espero que no estés huyendo." ¿Huir? ¿De qué? Seto no parecía una persona de las que evitaba situaciones o huía de ellas.

"Jamás he huido de nada, Mokuba. Nos veremos después." El tono de Seto había sido frío y ni hablar de su mirada. Un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo, algo debía andar mal con él, no podía gustarle algo así.

De pronto se encontró siendo jalado hacia la salida. "¡Nos vemos, Moki. Salúdame a tu novia!"Apenas alcanzo a despedirse y a escuchar la respuesta.

"¡Hasta luego, Atem!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

El departamento donde vivía no estaba lejos de ahí, ciertamente la decisión de viajar hasta Tokio todos los días había sido pensada para compartir tiempo con Seto Kaiba. Claro que también había revistas y empresas con las que tenía contrato en Domino, pero eran mucho menos que los que tenía en Tokio.

Desde aquella vez en que fueron presentados por su padre, Seto lo había llamado y los meses siguientes habían tenido contacto, ya sea a través de mensajes o cuando Seto lo visitaba. Y bueno realmente se sentía atraído hacia él.

Al llegar tomó su tarjeta y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Seto.

"Lindo lugar, ya has desempacado todo. La última vez que vine aún no habías colocado fotografías."

Seto observó detenidamente las fotografías que se encontraban en su sala. Había muchas fotos, tenía fotos de sus mejores amigo y su familia, algunas otras de el mismo en algún viaje.

Observó cómo Seto palideció de repente. "¿Todo esta bien?" Se acercó hacia el ojiazul.

"Siyo. ¿Quienes son ellos?" El castaño tomó una fotografía y se la mostró a Atem.

En ella se veía a un mucho más joven Atem, vestido con túnicas blancas y adornado de oro, acompañado por un joven Marik, alguien parecido a Bakura y una chica de cabello castaño, todos vestidos igual que Atem.

"Oh, ellos son mi prima Mana y mis mejores amigos, Marik y Akefia. Te los presentaré en cuanto alguno de ellos venga a visitarme." Con una sonrisa regreso la fotografía a la mesa, sin percatarse de la oscura expresión en el rostro de Seto.

"Seguro debes conocer a la hermana de Marik, ella dirigió un tiempo una exhibición aquí en Dominó."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su nombre?" La voz de Seto había soñado... extraña y carente de emoción.

"Isis Ishtar." La expresión en el rostro del ojiazul no dejaba a la vista nada relevante.

"Si, he escuchado de ella, done cierta cantidad de dinero al museo. La vi en persona un par de veces. Incluso participó en el torneo que organice."

¿Torneo? Seguro algún juego, si recordaba bien, Kaiba Corp era una empresa destacada en los juegos y casi cualquier tipo de tecnología para ello.

"¿A si? ¿De qué era el torneo?"

"Era un torneo de Magic and Wizards."

"Oh... se a qué se refiere. Parece un juego popular aquí."

Noto como Seto parecía sorprendido. "¿No lo juegas?"

"No realmente." Claro que sabía cómo jugarlo, antes del accidente había jugado junto Marik y Akefia, no lo enloquecía pero era un buen juego. Aunque por los cara de Seto parecía haber dicho una blasfemia.

"Deberíamos tener un duelo algún día." La seriedad con la que lo dijo fue graciosa. Era solo un juego.

Atem estalló en risas. "Mejor que una cita." La mirada de Seto se tornó triste. ¿He dicho algo malo?

"Podríamos hacerlo ahora. Todas las tarjetas son digitales ¿no es así?" Tratando de recordar cómo demonios se jugaba, espero alguna reacción de Seto. De inmediato el castaño recuperó la luz en su mirada. Y de su bolsillo sacó un artefacto que dejó caer en la mesa, pronto se habría un panel frente a él con un gran número de tarjetas. ¿Y ahora qué?

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" Atem esperaba mantener esa mirada de tristeza fuera del rostro de Seto, pero le estaba costando entender sin ninguna explicación. Cuando él jugaba ese juego, era únicamente con cartas y no toda esta tecnología que no sabía cómo utilizar.

Seto río. "Dejare que te familiarices con tus cartas y te explicaré cómo se hace. Primero revisa tu Deck."

Bien, parece algo sencillo. Revisó las cartas que se encontraban en la baraja, con sorpresa notó que una carta se parecía a Mahad, tal vez alucinaba, siguió revisando el resto y apartó la del Mago Oscuro, tiempo después encontró otra carta que esta vez se parecía a Mana, la Maga Oscura.

"Creo que he terminado. ¿Me enseñarás el equipo ahora?" Seto le sonrió amablemente y se acercó hacia él mostrándole algunas opciones en pantalla.

Parecía que sería algo divertido.


	7. Compras

Seto Kaiba nunca había tolerado una derrota, odiaba perder y siempre haría cualquier cosa para ganar. Pero ahora, no podía sentirse más dichoso por haber perdido, eso solo significa que Atem seguía siendo el rey del juego.

Aunque aún le faltaba esa chispa de competencia en los ojos, era mejor que nada. Y bueno también estaba ese detalle, Atem no parecía estarse divirtiendo.

Pero oigan tal vez te divertirías con las primeras tres horas, ellos habían jugado casi cinco y Atem se moría de hambre.

"¿Qué tal si vamos por algo para comer?"

"Podríamos tener otro duelo y..."

"No Seto, vamos a comer, tenemos horas jugando este juego. Anda, jugaremos otro día... tal vez." La última parte fue casi un susurro pero lo escuchó claramente. Seto se dijo a sí mismo que no debía olvidar que este no era el Atem que podría tener duelo tras duelo y hacerlo todo el día.

"Bien, vayamos." De mala gana se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por Atem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto estaba algo nervioso, Atem había querido ir a la plaza. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que Yuugi o alguno de los otros podía verlo?

En fin, comprendía que Atem quisiera ver más lugares en Domino que solo restaurantes exclusivos (en dónde claramente ninguno de esos perdedores podría verlo), pero eso no evitaba que sintiera pánico con cada paso que daban.

Atem se dirigió hacia un establecimiento de comida rápida, hamburguesas y hot dogs era lo que más sonaba en el menú. Él no era muy fanático de esa clase de comida, pero no le haría daño comerla un par de veces.

Atem pidió una gran hamburguesa y una gran porción de papas fritas, mientras él eligió probar algunas rebanadas diferentes de Pizza, algunas tenían ingredientes algo extraños para una pizza y no le haría daño probar.

Tomó una rebanada y la llevó a su boca... sabía realmente mejor de lo que parecía. Miró en dirección a Atem que ya había devorado más de la mitad de la hamburguesa y solo tenía alrededor de poco menos de la mitad de las papas. Si que tenía hambre.

Ahora que lo notaba, realmente era tarde, incluso el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Tal vez si habían jugado de más.

Al terminar ambos su comida y para disgusto de Seto, el ojirubí quería comprarse algo de ropa en alguna de las tiendas. Así que entraron en varias y Atem se probó bastante ropa, siempre modelándolas de manera graciosa para Seto, que después de eso se sentía mucho mejor, incluso había reído a carcajadas un par de veces.

Ahora acababan de entrar a la última tienda del día y es que faltaban escasos 30 minutos para que cerraran la plaza y por ende la tiendas, Atem parecía tan feliz e incluso él mismo se estaba divirtiendo, no sabía que comprar ropa era una actividad tan entretenida.

Caminaron hacia la sección de caballeros, y entonces lo vio, algunos estantes de ropa con temática tipo Punk, él esperaba que Atem tomara algo de aquella sección, sin embargo, este pasó de largo. El por otro lado se acercó y observó la ropa, había pantalones, camisas, zapatos y accesorios de cuero, pero el solo tomó un par de pantalones qué tal vez le quedarían a Atem y caminó hacia él.

"Toma"

Atem miró lo que le ofrecía y lo miró a él con una ceja arriba. "¿Debo probármelo?"

Seto simplemente asintió y siguió al otro hacia los vestidores. Con una sonrisa en la cara espero a que saliera con el pantalón puesto. Le empezaban a gustar que Atem le modelara, el tiempo pasaba amenamente.

Pronto una pierna vestida de cuero emergió por la puerta lentamente, una risilla alegre salió de sus labios.

Un animado Atem salió rápidamente, de algún lugar había tomado accesorios a juego. ¿En qué momento?

Era algo parecido a un disfraz, una larga capa negra colgaba de sus hombros cayendo hasta su pies, la parte interior era de un color rojo que hacía juego con sus ojos, tenía puesta una musculosa carmesí y los pantalones que él le había dado, luego noto en su cuello un collar igual a los que usaba Yuugi. Por poco y se le escapaba de la vista un par de colmillos similares a un vampiro.

Mientras Seto lo analizaba, Atem caminó lentamente hacia el castaño, la sonrisa depredadora en su rostro dejó a Seto sin aliento.

"Atem" apenas un susurro fue lo que pudo pronunciar.

Con esa ropa a pesar de que era un disfraz de vampiro, Atem se parecía tanto al otro Yuugi que no podía evitar pensar en él.

"Kaiba" con esa respuesta por parte del ojirubí, las fantasías del castaño se elevaron, dejó de ver a Atem Sennen, ahora lo único que podía ver ahora era a la otra mitad de Yuugi. Al faraón.

Atem se posicionó sobre él y se acercó a su rostro, Seto observó cómo los bonitos ojos de Atem comenzaban a cerrarse acercándose a él. "Siempre te he amado." Realmente no podía seguir sosteniendo sus sentimientos así, con cuidado tomó el rostro de Atem y selló un tierno beso que representaba el largo tiempo que había cargado con su partida.

"Di-disculpen, y-ya vamos a cerrar." Claro que olvide que estamos en una tienda. Seto rodó los ojos y fulminó a la mujer con la mirada.

"Se lo llevará puesto, toma." Le entregó a la entrometida empleada su tarjeta y espero a que desapareciera.

"Entonces... ¿Te gusto el disfraz?" La voz coqueta de Atem fue acompañada por un guiño y una risilla que aceleró su corazón.

"Fue... agradable y en vista de que lo llevarás puesto, deberíamos continuar en casa." Acercó sus labios al otro, y un par de besos después salieron hacia la caja, donde la empleada tenía ya las cosas de Atem una bolsa.

Atem tomó su ropa y le regaló una sonrisa a la joven. "Gracias" dejándola sonrojada.

Seto, por otro lado, esperaba a que esa tonta dejará de coquetearle a su novio y le devolviera su tarjeta.

La chica que seguía mirando a Atem volteó al sentir escalofríos y observó a Seto que la miraba fijamente como si esperara que desapareciera.

"La tarjeta." Seto tuvo que recordarle que debía devolvérsela.

"Oh, ¿Qué? ¡Claro!" Roja hasta las orejas la chica le devolvió la tarjeta. "Disculpe las molestias."

"Hmmp" El ojiazul tomó la mano de Atem y salieron hacia el auto, no si antes mirar a la empleada y jalar hacia él a Atem, recordándole a la vendedora que era suyo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Atem" la voz ronca de Seto resonó en la habitación.

¡Oh, Dios! Sentía la pequeña lengua de Atem en su cuello, de vez en cuando sentía pequeños mordiscos, este juego del vampiro era... inusualmente entretenido. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y sintió en su cuello la sonrisa del ojirubí.

Era su imaginación o Atem ya había jugado suficiente, su miembro se apretó dentro de sus pantalones y lo confirmó.

Estaba listo para más, arrastró su mano del cabello de Atem hasta sus piernas, con una mano desabrocho su pantalón y metió su mano.

Un jadeo salió de los labios del tricolor. Música para mis oídos. Una sonrisa depredadora se formó en su boca y fue su turno de besar enloquecidamente el cuello y pecho de Atem.

De un momento a otro la capa y la musculosa se habían ido, acompañadas por la gabardina y la playera de Seto. Ambos pantalones se encontraban desabrochados pero solo Seto tenía la manía dentro.

Atem dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos, que a veces eran atrapados por los labios del ojiazul.

Las cosas se estaban calentando bastante y ninguno planeaba dar marcha atrás, ambos habían anhelado el contacto durante algún tiempo. Seto más que Atem.

Seto tomó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Atem y la sacó. Observó con detenimiento la perfecta figura en la cama, pasó sus dedos desde el rostro hasta los pequeños pies, todo era maravilloso, su piel era suave, sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos y su cabello estaba despeinado. Seto besó el abdomen plano y escuchó un jadeo, con malicia siguió bajando y tomó el duro miembro con su mano, sintió la piel de Atem erizarse y su espalda se curvó, tratando de sentir más.

Seto llevó su boca hasta el miembro y lo introdujo, escuchando que los jadeos eran más altos y prolongados.

"Seto espera, yo no... yo nunca. Mmm."

No quería parar ahora, quería llegar al final. Quería que Atem fuera suyo para siempre, suyo en cuerpo y alma, que no pudiera pensar en nadie más que en él.

Tomó sus testículos y los masajeo, aumentando la velocidad.

"Seto. Seto... por fa.mmm."

"Basta Seto, yo... voy a." Un jadeo y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del ojirubí.

Atem no termino de hablar, cuando Seto sintió algo caliente salir a su boca.

Seto sonrió satisfecho, ahora venía la mejor parte, tomó a Atem y lo volteó sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto su trasero.

Un sonrojado Atem intento cubrirse pero el ojiazul se lo impidió. "Eres hermoso, Atem."

De inmediato pasó sus dedos primero y luego acercó su lengua a la entrada del más bajo, observando cómo Atem se estremecía y retorcía. Era una vista magnífica, el gran faraón postrado ante él, dejándole tocar y besar. Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños había esperado tanto.

"No quiero lastimarte, ¿Hay algo que podamos utilizar?"

Atem simplemente asintió y señaló la cómoda a un lado de su cama, Seto abrió el primer cajón y encontró un pequeño botecito de color azul. 'Lubricante' ¿Por qué Atem tiene un lubricante?

Bueno, si lo pensaba, Atem era un hombre atractivo que seguramente ya habría tenido alguna pareja antes que él. Ese solo pensamiento lo llenaba de celos malsanos.

"¿Seto?" Luego pensaría en eso, ahora debía concentrarse en Atem.

Sin responder, Seto se acercó al tricolor y lo tomó en brazos, se sentó en la cama y lo puso a horcajadas.

Seto tomó todo lo que pudo de Atem y quedó embelesado cuando el ojirubí correspondió y devolvió cada caricia recibida.

"Se...to, por fa...vor" La cara enrojecida de Atem, acompañada de su súplica le hicieron estremecer. Bien, es momento.

El ojiazul tomó la botella y vertió sobre sus dedos una generosa cantidad. Repartió besos en el caliente rostro de su novio e introdujo el primer dedo. Un jadeo de parte de Atem lo alertó. ¿Estoy lastimándolo?

"Si duele, mej..."

"¡NO! Quiero, en verdad quiero, solo hazlo despacio." Atem tenía los ojos vidriosos y respiraba agitadamente y aún así no retrocedió, Seto se enterneció, debía haber hecho algo muy bueno en algún momento de su vida (sin darse cuenta), si podía tener a alguien como Atem en sus brazos.

Seto metió el segundo dedo y empezó un movimiento de tijera, Atem jadeo de nuevo y Seto lo besó, bajando de sus labios hasta su pecho, donde lamió los pequeños botones e intensificó el movimiento con sus dedos.

"Se...to" el ojiazul miró a su compañero.

"Atem" suavemente besó sus labios y junto sus lenguas ganándose un jadeo ahogado de partes de Atem, un hilo de saliva quedó entre ambos y decidió que podría introducir un dedo más. El castaño sentía una presión incómoda en su pantalones, pero no quería lastimar al ser en sus brazos, así que debía prepararlo lo mejor posible.

Movió sus dedos en el interior, buscando, tratando de encontrar el punto dulce del ojirubí que de todas maneras lo estaba empezando a disfrutar sin recato mientras decía su nombre entre gemidos. El cuerpo de Atem se arqueó y supo que lo había encontrado, así que, arremetió sin piedad sobre el, besando y lamiendo cada parte de piel que tenía a su alcance observó extasiado es segundo climax de Atem, que se dejó caer sobre sus brazos.

Con sumo cuidado lo dejó en la cama y se quitó el resto de su ropa, tomó la botella de lubricante y empapó su erección, la acercó a la entrada del ojirubí y con sumo cuidado la introdujo, sentando nuevamente a Atem sobre él hasta que entró completamente.

"Es... muy... gran...de." Atem apenas y podía hablar. Tal vez aún no estaba listo, con sumo cuidado intento retirarla y un escalofrío acompañado de un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando sin previo aviso, Atem se introdujo nuevamente la erección de una sola vez.

Al parecer Atem estaba tomando su venganza, pues el se movía sobre el ojiazul, sus movimientos eran suaves y rápidos, haciendo de Seto un manojo de jadeos y suspiros.A Seto le gustaba que Atem tomara el control, pero no podría quedarse simplemente mirando, tomó el rostro del otro y junto sus labios, comenzando con sus lenguas una batalla que ninguno quería perder. Pasó sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo del pequeño y se detuvo algún tiempo en los pezones, atendiéndolos con ayuda de su boca.

Pronto los movimientos de Atem perdieron velocidad y no era suficiente, necesitaba más, tomó las piernas del ojirubí y lo cargó, acelerando sus movimientos, estaba cerca. Atem tomó su rostro y lo besó, fue un beso apasionado, sus lenguas rozaban dentro del beso. Y Seto arremetía contra el punto dulce del pequeño, sacando suspiros y gemidos sin control.

De repente una deliciosa presión envolvió su miembro y con un par más de estocadas se derramó dentro de Atem.

"Atem" Seto repartió besos en el rostro del otro y retiró su miembro, tomando en brazos al más bajo, retiro las cobijas y se acomodó con Atem en sus brazos. "Seto" una sonrisa llenó el rostro de Atem obligándole a depositar un par más de besos.

Y así uno en brazos del otro terminaron profundamente dormidos.


	8. Sesión

Era una mañana hermosa. La habitación de Atem tenía unas ventanas amplias que dejaban ver el amanecer con todo su esplendor, aunque realmente la vista del amanecer palidecía en belleza si la comparabas con la imagen de Atem en sus brazos.

Su rostro dormido se veía tan tranquilo, las largas pestañas negras casi rozaban sus altos pómulos, su flequillo rubio enmarcaba y realzaba su rostro mientras el resto de su alocado cabello se desparramaba contra su brazo y las sábanas, los rosados labios entre abiertos lo invitaban pero se negaba a perturbar su sueño, prefería guardar la imagen en su privilegiada memoria, tomaría cada pequeño detalle y lo atesoraría.

Atem entre sus brazos.

Así debería ser. Así debió haber sido siempre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras preparaba el desayuno pudo escuchar desde la cocina la alarma en el dormitorio, seguido de pasos que informaban el despertar de Atem.

Sirvió el resto de panqueques en el plato, sirvió dos tazas de café y espero a que Atem lo acompañará.

Al poco tiempo bajo un adormilado Atem. "Buenos días" Seto saludo con un tono meloso que apenas reconoció como su voz.

"Buenos días, Seto. ¿Haz hecho el desayuno?" Una sonrisa encantada se dibujó en su lindo rostro.

"Espero que te gusten los panqueques, es algo ligero. Podemos tomar algo más tarde."

"¡Claro! Tenemos que darnos prisa o Mana va a patearme. ¡Ya quiero que la conozcas!"

Cierto, Atem tenía una sesión de fotos. "Entonces toma tu desayuno."

Atem estaba radiante, pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en alguien más. ¿Cómo sería una escena así con el faraón? ¿Se vería igual al despertar? ¿También se mancharía la cara al comer? ¿Lo miraría de esa manera?

"¡TO! ¡SETO!" Una mano bronceada lo sacó de su ensoñación. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Que estás pensando? Llevo un rato tratando de llamar tu atención." Con una sonrisa, que decía que sabía algo que tú no, se levantó de la mesa y subió lentamente las escaleras. "Debemos irnos pronto"

Seto trato de adivinar durante unos pocos minutos que era esa sonrisa, hasta que escuchó la ducha. La respuesta no tardó en llegar a él, no había suficiente tiempo y para nada podían llegar tarde. Así que, tendrían que ducharse rápidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de tomar una ducha acompañada de unos cuantos besos, toques aquí y toques allá, ambos estaban listos y a tiempo para la sesión.

Atem fue el primero en bajar del auto, casi de un salto estuvo frente a la puerta, donde la chica de la foto se encontraba sonriendo y agitando su mano como si su vida dependiera de ella. Era de la misma estatura y color de piel que Atem, tenía unos ojos grandes y marrones y una sonrisa que parecía no caber en su rostro. Parecía una chica agrada...

Seto se tensó cuando Atem levantó en sus brazos a la chica. Simplemente pudo quedarse mirando como la giraba en sus brazos mientras sonreía, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de su presencia.

Ya reconocía esa sensación. Celos, estaba celoso. Atem siempre hablaba animadamente de aquella niña y ahora ¿Así es siempre su relación? Parecen demasiado cercanos.

Al fin, Atem pareció percatarse de su presencia y bajo a la chica, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia él.

"¡Seto, te presenta a Mana!"

"Mana, este es Seto Kaiba."

Para su sorpresa la pequeña chica se abalanzó hacia él con gran entusiasmo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡ES UN PLACER POR FIN CONOCERTE!"

¿Qué? Bueno, al menos no tenía que preocuparse por el acto afectivo, al parecer se lanzaba afectuosamente a cualquiera.

"El placer es mío." Le dedico una sonrisa a la chica que apretó el abrazo y soltó un chillido emocionada. " ¡Aaah! ¡ERES TAN GUAPO!"

"Baja de ahí, Mana." Atem halo a su amiga y se puso entre ellos, un poco (demasiado) a la defensiva.

Atem se enderezó sonrojado y caminó hacia la entrada. "Se nos hace tarde hay que entrar."

Seto río un poco y regreso al auto, Atem estaba un poco distraído y olvidó el atuendo en el auto.

Por su parte, Mana observó al ojiazul y río.

"Tenía tiempo que no veía a Atem celoso hasta de su sombra."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tomemos un descanso"

Seto apenas y le prestó atención a las palabras del fotógrafo, estaba ocupado escuchando sobre la tierna infancia de Atem en Egipto, al parecer Mana era su prima, ademas de su representante.

El punto aquí era que no había nada de que preocuparse. Podía confiar en ella y realmente le estaba dando información muy valiosa sobre Atem, sin mencionar las fotografías de infancia.

¡Atem había sido un niño adorable!

"¿No es lindo?" Mana lo miró esperando una respuesta.

"Es lo más lindo que he visto"

"¿Que es lo más lindo que has visto?" El tono molesto en la sedosa voz de Atem le extraño. Tal vez debería poner más atención a la sesión.

Aprovechando la atención de ojirubí sobre Seto, Mana retiró rápidamente su celular, a Atem no le caería en gracia saber que ventilaba su infancia, mucho menos porque era a Seto a la quien se la revelaba. Había estado en las nubes durante meses por ese hombre, aunque en realidad no podía culparlo, el hombre era realmente guapo y encantador.

"A ti" dijo Seto con una sonrisa, Mana no pudo contener la risa al ver como el rostro de Atem se pintaba de rojo.

"¿Haz terminado ya?" Se acercó al más bajo y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios y es que el castaño moría de ganas de robarse al modelo principal.

"Aún faltan un par de tomas, tal vez una hora o menos." Atem lo miraba y sonreía. "Puedo esperar" y es que la recompensa valía la espera.

"¡Tomen sus posiciones! Continuaremos ahora."

Atem de separo de Seto y le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba de regreso a su puesto. "Terminaré pronto."

Seto lo observó alejarse y volteo al escuchar un melodiosa risa detrás. "¡Si que son cursis! con esa pinta de machos, ¿quien lo diría?"

El castaño solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas e ignorar malhumorado a la pequeña chica por el resto de la sesión sin importarle cuánto se disculpara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Una carcajada resonó dentro del auto.

"En serio Mana, debes decirme que fue lo que hiciste para que Seto se molestara"

"Ni siquiera lo menciones" Seto vio a la chica por el retrovisor y le dio una mirada marca Kaiba.

"No planeaba hacerlo, no necesito que ambos estén molestos. No importa lo cierto que sea." El puchero que Mana hizo le pareció algo demasiado tierno, casi podía ver a Mokuba en ese gesto.

Casi hacía que olvidara el insulto a su hombría... casi. Y es que estar enamorado no lo hacía menos ¿macho? Demonios, que tonto había sonado.

Las risas siguieron durante todo el viaje a cada de Atem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mana se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Atem, observando al par de zalameros noviecillos tener un duelo. Realmente era gracioso ver a un par de adultos jugar de manera tan seria un juego de niños, pero ¿quien era ella para juzgar? Además Atem se veía tan contento.

Bueno, Atem siempre había sido una persona que brillaba con luz propia a dónde fuera, siempre tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa, pero desde que había despertado del coma, a veces, en alguna ocasiones ella misma lo había visto, esa sonrisa que mostraba no llegaba a sus ojos, parecía feliz pero no lo era.

Crecer a lado de Atem y ser su mejor amiga y prima, la hacía darse cuenta de esas cosas, cada que alguien hablaba de algún suceso que se refiriera al tiempo en el que no estuvo presente o algo acerca del coma, la sonrisa falsa era la que se presentaba, muchas veces trato de hablar del tema, y nunca había obtenido resultados.

A lo largo del día Atem se distraía en sus pensamientos, la mirada perdida, el ceño en su rostro y su boca torcida le hacían saber que pensaba en el tiempo que había perdido, los eventos en la vida de las personas a las que apreciaba, el dolor que les causó y sobre todo en la vida que vivió dormido.

En este momento y a lo largo del día no había notado ni una vez que ocurriera aquello que ya era su costumbre, su rutina.

Al parecer salir con Seto Kaiba le hacía mucho bien. Y ella realmente esperaba que aquello siguiera, el tipo le había agradado pero hacía cosas extrañas. Había retrasado todo el trabajo de Atem, portadas, artículos, sesiones, etc. Todo lo que desde hace meses debería haberse presentado en Japón había sido retrasado y era algo que no podía comprender, tampoco había comentado a su primo sobre el porqué del retraso, no quería ocasionar problemas sobretodo cuando no podía atribuirle una razón.

Tal vez sólo quería toda su atención en el, de hecho parecía que no tardaría tanto en correrla del departamento para poder estar a solas con su primo.

Mana dejó escapar una risilla simplemente imaginando que era lo que quería hacer fuera de su vista.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verla, esperando encontrar que era lo que le divertía tanto. Con gracia Mana se levantó y riendo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Nos veremos la próxima sesión. Recuerda primo, es en dos días."

"¡Espera, debes ver esto!" Atem espero a que Mana volteara para hacer su último ataque, una combinación de ataque entre el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura que mandó a los últimos Ojos Azules de Seto.

"¡Increíble! Sigues ganando en todo." Un puchero se formó en el rostro de la morena y es que nadie nunca le gana a Atem. No pudo evitar reír ante el rostro de su nuevo cuñado, estaba entre molesto y emocionado, algo sonrojado y veía a Atem como si fuera un caramelo, tal vez era hora de apresurar su marcha.

"Atem, dos días ene el parque de Domino. ¡Si llegas tarde te pegaré! Nos vemos, chicos." Casi corriendo y agitando la mano para despedirse, Mana pudo observar cómo Seto acorralaba a su primo. Uff, si que había salido a tiempo.

"-¡Basta, Seto!" Su primo era taan falso, hasta acá se escucha que claro que quiere.

Antes de que escuchara algo más comprometedor se apresuró a subir al auto que Seto había dispuesto para llevarla. El tipo parecía ser el indicado para su primo... esperaba que si.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Hola!

Acá ando de nuevo, me da ya la última parte del capítulo de la manga, ojalá les guste.

Espero actualizar y pronto.

Xoxo


	9. Pendiente

"Quédate" Atem lo miraba con una cara afligida, y era endemoniadamente lindo, por supuesto que era consciente de la manipulación que era ejercida sobre él, pero resistir era tan difícil.

"Ya tengo que irme, he faltado suficiente a la empresa". Realmente quería ceder y quedarse ahí para siempre, pero no podía rehuir y ya, aún tenía que hablar con Mokuba, había estado recibiendo mensajes y llamadas todo el día para que llegara a dormir.

Repentinamente, Atem saltó sobre él envolviendo sus pequeñas piernas en su cadera. Cómo lo adoraba, fue inevitable para él sonreírle a su pequeño.

"¡Bien! ¡Pero come conmigo mañana!". Teniéndolo tan cerca no pudo evitar robarle un pequeño beso.

"Ve mañana a mi oficina", un par de besos más y Atem bajo de buena gana a despedirlo hasta la puerta.

"Nos veremos mañana, Seto. Te quiero", Una sensación de calidez subía por su pecho mientras le daba una sonrisa al pequeño frente a él.

"También te quiero, Hasta mañana, Atem." Sin poder evitarlo lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo lleno de besos por todo el rostro, ignorando las risueñas quejas del ojirubí.

Con resignación avanzó hacia su auto bajo la atenta y afligida mirada de Atem, finalmente con ayuda de todo el sentido de responsabilidad que le quedaba manejo de regreso a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Si regreso ahora, aún podré dormir un par de horas con Atem e ir a la oficina después.

Finalmente había perdido toda motivación de volver a casa. El castaño llevaba poco más de 10 minutos en el estacionamiento y, por ahora, lo que más quería hacer era regresar a casa de Atem.

"¡Hermano! ¡Ya baja de ahí!" Sobresaltado, el castaño salió del auto.

"¡Mokuba!"

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Llevas media hora encerrado en tu auto!"

Que exagerado, hace media hora estaba abrazando a Atem. Aunque él no lo noto, la expresión en su rostro era lamentable, cosa que su ya no tan pequeño hermano si que noto.

"¡En serio! ¡Qué rayos te pasa! ¡Y qué demonios es esa expresión!"

"¡Haz estado fuera por días! ¡Si no estas huyendo, no se que diablos es lo qué haces!"

Vaya, al parecer Mokuba está molesto. Debería estar feliz por mi, y todo lo que le preocupa son sus estupidos amigos. Seto rodó los ojos y con más calma de la que era necesaria, caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión pasando de largo a su hermano.

Seto sabía que todo el alboroto que hacía era por Yuugi, porque 'era injustos para él' 'el debería ser el primero en ver a Atem en su regreso'... Blah blah blah, en primer lugar era su culpa que el Faraón no estuviera en este mundo ahora, y si lo pensaba bien el enano hasta le había hecho un favor, de haberse quedado, el faraón pudiera haberlo rechazado, pudieran haber sido únicamente rivales para siempre y simplemente se hubiera vuelto loco de los celos, Yuugi siempre a su lado en el lugar que él mismo debería ocupar.

Que estupido molestarse por algo que afortunadamente no sucedió, Atem es mío y sólo mío, y esos perdedores no lo tendrán nunca.

Ya no tenía tantas ganas de hablar del asunto, pero se lo había prometido a su hermano, así que al entrar se dirigió al estudio, iba a necesitar un trago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Mokuba se sentó frente al escritorio, mirando cada movimiento de su hermano. Parecía algo inquieto, no parecía querer decir algo sobre Atem, pero el fue más listo y lo hizo prometerlo.

Seto después de dos tragos se sentó en su escritorio y miró fijamente a Mokuba. "Bien. Pregunta"

"¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿Es real?"

Realmente no podia culpar a Mokuba por dudar, no desde la ultima vez.

Masajeo su frente y paso su mano a través de su cabello, era extrañamente suave, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Debe ser el shampoo de Atem. Miró a su hermano sentado frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y esperando una respuesta a su tonta pregunta, a veces el mismo podía notar que eran hermanos, rodó los ojos y se dispuso a contestar.

"Por supuesto que es real, Mokuba. Tu lo viste, hablaste con él. ¡AHORA DIME QUE NO ES REAL!" Tan pronto como also la voz se sintió ansioso, respiraba con dificultad y sus manos se notaban temblorosas. Demonios.

Respira, respira. Todo esta bien. Ni siquiera miro a su hermano, seguía tratando de recuperarse de su pequeño ataque.

"Lo siento, no quis..."

Mokuba salto del asiento. "Por supuesto que no quisiste. ¡No habías tenido ni siquiera una migraña en años! ¡Y ahora estaba a punto de darte un ataque! ¡Seto, sabes que no puedes someterte a ningún tipo de estrés prolongadamente!"

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Seto observó a su hermano acercarse y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo se levantó del asiento y caminó por el estudio evitando el contacto, sin despegar su vista de Mokuba.

"Realmente no fue nada, niño. Olvídalo, solo dime que quieres. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir."

"¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡Y no puedes decir que no fue nada!" No podía culparlo por reaccionar así, si alguien había sufrido esos años había sido Mokuba, que siempre estuvo a su lado. Respiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Y aunque trató de no hacerlo, termino gritando su respuesta. "¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Si vas a preguntar algo solo hazlo!"

Mokuba apretó los dientes y lo miró, examinándolo. El había visto ya esa mirada antes pero en si mismo. Estaba estudiándolo, pensando en su siguiente paso. Lo miró y supo que no se iría sin respuestas.

"Mokuba, por favor... solo dime que es lo que quieres."

Exhausto, camino hacia el sofá y lentamente se recostó, colocó un brazo sobre su rostro y habló.

"Es egipcio, es menor que yo por algunos años, la diferencia ni siquiera es tanta. ¿Recuerdas a ese viejo empresario, aquel que te regaló esos chocolates en forma de gato hace unos años?"

"¡Claro! El señor Sennen." Agradecía que Mokuba estuviera cooperando.

"Es su hijo, Mokuba. ¿Entiendes?"

"¿De q...?"

"¡Estaba buscándolo en el lugar incorrecto! Estuvo siempre cerca de mi... a mi alcance. ¡No al de Yuugi! Se la pasan hablado del destino ¡Bien, pues no era su destino estar con Atem! ¡Es el mío! Yuugi no tiene derecho sobre este Atem... no sobre él!"

Mokuba avanzó hacia él y tocó su rostro.

"No es tu decisión. ¿Lo sabes?"

Como si el tacto le quemara se irguió en el sofá, alejándose se su hermano.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy estupido, Mokuba."

"No pienso que seas estupido, Seto. Sólo... no quiero que salgas herido. Háblale sobre Yuugi se q..."

Una risa estruendosa estalló de sus labios.

"Ni siquiera sabe quien es Yuugi. ¿Porqué le hablaría de él?"

"¿No lo recuerda?"

El rostro de su hermano denotaba sorpresa, ¿Es que acaso no lo imaginaba?

"¿Crees que si recordara algo estaría ahora conmigo y no con Yuugi? ¡Ja!"

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Si no necesitas nada más me retiraré."

De reojo miró a Mokuba, tenía los hombros caídos y lo miraba con tristeza, todo esto lo ponía incómodo así que decidió que no quería dormir en casa esta noche.

"Nos vemos después, Mokuba. Pórtate bien y salúdame a Sakura."

Sin esperar respuesta salió del estudio y se dirigió hacia su auto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

El viaje había sido helado, no recordaba el momento en el que pensó que salir de madrugada y sin suéter alguno era una gran idea, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Si auto de lujo era increíble pero tardaba demasiado en calentar el ambiente. Cuando empezó a sentir el auto agradable, se encontraba estacionando frente a la casa de Atem.

Antes de salir tomó su celular y marcó el número del egipcio. Después de dos llamadas fallidas, por fin respondieron.

"Mmm... ¿Seto? ¿Qué pasa?"

Una sensación cálida recorría su cuerpo de sólo escuchar su voz.

"He pensado mejor las cosas. ¿Quieres abrirme antes de que me congele?"

Escuchó un movimiento brusco a través del teléfono, señal de que Atem había bajado de su cama. Dejó escapar una risa ligera y bajo de auto para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa.

Unos segundos después Atem abrió la puerta con una manta y lo recibió con un abrazo antes de envolverlo en la manta.

Lo examinó un segundo y jalo de él para cerrar la puerta. Toco su nariz y una suave risa resonó en la habitación.

"Tu nariz esta roja."

Poniéndose de puntillas, Atem depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios, simplemente un roce pequeño.

Una sonrisa asomó de sus labios, con todo el cuidado que podía tener, tomó en brazos al pequeño.

"Es tarde, los niños buenos deben estar durmiendo."

Atem soltó una risilla.

"Estaría durmiendo si alguien no hubiera decidido despertarme en la madrugada."

Acercó su rostro y lo besó despacio, al terminar caminó hacia el dormitorio mientras hablaban.

"Ese alguien debería sentirse muy culpable. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda perdonarlo?"

Con cuidado lo soltó sobre la cama mientras subía sobre él.

"Tal vez, pero lo consultaré con la almohada."

La pequeñas piernas rodearon su cintura y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, con un grácil movimiento de encontró debajo de Atem quien sonreía de manera presumida.

"Bien, hay de dormir."

Con un movimiento rápido lo acunó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.


	10. ¿Quien?

Un día normal.

¡Qué aburrido!

Joey caminaba por Domino sin rumbo fijo, simplemente pasando el rato, las temporadas sin torneos eran terriblemente aburridas y todos tenían cosas que hacer.

Si tan solo Mai no se hubiera ido de viaje.

Mientras caminaba noto un ajetreo cerca del parque. ¿Alguien famoso?

Cómo realmente no tenía nada que hacer, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba.

¡Chicas lindas! Podría quedarme a mirar un rato.

Caminó lo más cerca posible del lugar en donde las chicas se encontraban maquillándose y retocando su vestuario. Cerca de ahí se encontraba el escenario en donde parecía que harían las tomas.

Joey aún no estaba seguro de que se trataba todo esto, sería ¿un drama? ¿Un comercial? O tal vez ¿una sesión de modelos calientes?

¿Debería preguntar en qué revista publicarán?

Joey se sentó y casi babeando observó a las hermosas modelos, pronto también empezaron a aparecer chicos muy guapos y tampoco pudo evitar echar un vistazo. Si el atuendo de las chicas las hacía ver calientes, los chicos en realidad no se quedaban atrás, algunos ni siquiera tenían camisa. Ya podía descartar un drama, parecía más un comercial y realmente el quería comprar cualquier cosa que anunciaran.

Mientras miraba atentamente la sesión fotográfica, observó la peculiar y ya conocida cabellera de Yuugi asomándose de un lado del escenario.

¡Ese pequeño pervertido! Dijo que no podía salir conmigo porque estaba ocupado.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó hacia el escenario, siempre mirando hacia la cabellera rubia que cada tanto se asomaba desde el muro artificial que había sido colocado, no había visto su rostro todavía pero ni siquiera era necesario después de ver aquel extravagante cabello.

Cuando pudo verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que tenía una bata al igual que las modelos Justo antes de tomarse las fotos. Creyó que estaría solo, sin embargo, una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba junto a Yuugi. La chica era muy guapa.

¿Quién? Yuugi no sería capaz de engañar a Tea. ¿Hará una sesión de fotos?

No es que fuera raro que invitaran a Yuugi a hacer comerciales, lo que realmente era raro era el hecho de que los aceptara y sobretodo que no lo compartiera con todos. Lo cierto era que había algo raro en todo esto. Realmente no quería espiar y seguramente si Yuugi no les había comentado algo como esto sus razones habrá tenido.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro decidió seguir viendo.

De un momento a otro la castaña recibió una llamada y se alejó de Yuugi.

¡Bien! Es mi oportunidad.

Rápidamente caminó hacia Yuugi y lo tomó en brazos, corriendo hacia unos árboles cercanos.

"¡Quéesta..." cubrió su boca con una mano y se apresuró tras los árboles en donde no pudieran verlos.

Está un poco más pesado.

Una vez se había asegurado que nadie los había visto lo bajo aún sin quitar su mano de su boca. Repentinamente y demasiado rápido para que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba su rostro estaba tocando el suelo y estaba inmovilizado.

"¡Vamos, Yuugi! ¡Soy yo!"

El agarre de aflojo un poco y le permitió separarse del suelo. Mientras se incorporaba siguió parloteando.

"Lamento haberte sorprendido, pero te vi y... ¡Tú dijiste que hoy estarías ocupado! ¡Nunca dijiste que harías un..."

La verborrea terminó en cuanto miró a ¿Yuugi?... No... El no era Yuugi.

Un joven bien parecido estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido y esperando una explicación. Era algo parecido a Yuugi, pero el joven frente a él tenía una tez bronceada y mayor masa muscular de la que Yuugi tenía, el tamaño era casi el mismo, no podía decirlo bien, su cabello por otro lado tenía más mechones rubios que su buen amigo... Pero el conocía esa mirada.

"No soy Yuugi como ya te habrás dado cuenta."

Esa voz

No pudo articular palabra alguna, sino que siguió mirándolo como si de una aparición se tratase.

Observó al joven mirarlo con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien? Entiendo que fue una equivocación, no hay de que preocuparse." Una sonrisa tensa se dibujó en el rostro del joven que no era Yuugi.

"Yo..."

Aunque lo intento no podía decir frase alguna y mucho menos sabía que decir.

¿Estoy soñando?

"¡ATEM! ¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡ATEM!"

Una voz se escuchó bastante cerca de ellos, el joven que no era Yuugi sonrió y respiró un tanto aliviado.

¿Atem? No puede... ¿o si?

"¡Hey Mana! ¡Estoy aquí!" El joven no le quito la mirara de encima mientras hablaba.

"Por favor, no quiero preocupar a mi amiga. ¿Quisieras no comentar nada de esto? Yo me encargo"

No pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Cada vez que ese hombre hablaba su piel se erizaba.

"Y... ¿podrías decirme quien es ese Yuugi?"

Eso le extraño bastante, ¿aquí en Domino quién no conocía a Yuugi?

"Claro" su voz empezaba a regresar aunque había sonado algo ronca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Si antes se había sentido shock al ver al hombre tan parecido a... Yuugi, el shock había sido mayor al ver a la Chica Maga Oscura con él. Seguro estaba soñando. No podía ser él. No él. Su mente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta.

Bueno, sueño o no debería disculparse por el malentendido. Cuando la chica se volvió a alejar decidió tomar su oportunidad.

"Lo siento... lamento lo de hace un rato."

Una risa ligera se escuchó de parte de... Atem. "Yo lamento haberte sometido, creo que al final ambos estábamos sorprendidos."

La risa a demás de erizarle la piel lo hacía sentir cómodo, era algo ¿como decirlo?... ¿familiar?

Conversaron bastante rato, y una vez regresó Mana se unió a la amena conversación.

La charla fue de todo, de dónde venían y a qué se dedicaban, algún pasatiempo y demás.

Una vez más al retirarse Mana. Atem se dirigió a él.

"¿Me dirás ya quien es ese Yuugi? He sido llamado así al menos unas tres veces hasta ahora."

"Oh, hombre. Verás, Yuugi en realidad es bastante popular por aquí. Es el rey del juego. Y por supuesto mi mejor amigo."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al hablar de su buen amigo.

"Y dime ¿de verdad nos parecemos tanto?" La sonrisa en el rostro del ojirubí lo tranquilizó, no parecía molesto. Incluso se parecía a...

Pero... ¿debería decir algo?

"Cuando te acercas lo suficiente realmente se aprecian las diferencias. Pero... no se... creo que es el cabello." Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Creo que si, seguramente sólo con ver tu cabello las personas piensen que eres él... Porque bueno... es algo distintivo de su persona... no secomosedeberiaexplicar. Lolamento." Ni sabía realmente que decir o cómo decirlo, aún se encontraba abrumado y creyendo que era un sueño.

Una suave risa hizo que detuviera la verborrea. Miró al causante.

"¿Faraón? ¿Eres tú?" A pesar de haberlo intentado, no pudo detener la pregunta que ansiaba desde el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que no era Yuugi.

"¿Ehh? ¿Faraón? ¿Lo dices porqué soy Egipcio? ¿Es alguna clase de estereotipo?" El gesto sorprendido en el rostro contrario le dijo que se equivocó al hablar.

"¡No! ¡Yo...!"

"Esta bien, esta bien. No me he molestado, relájate. Aunque debo decirte, no es que quiera presumir o algo, pero mi línea familiar desciende de los antiguos faraones." El ojirubí hizo una pausa.

"Y eso no es algo que cualquier persona de Egipto pueda presumir."

"Ya lo veo." Joey escuchó algunas historias más sobre Egipto pero poca atención había prestado, en todo lo que pensaba era en lo parecido que era ese hombre al Faraón.

¿Debería decirle algo a Yuugi sobre esto?

Lo Justo era que lo hiciera pero, ese hombre tenía un pasado, no era el faraón y sabía lo doloroso que era para Yuugi hablar de aquel que fuera su otro yo, lo llenaba de nostalgia.

Pronto, fue el turno de Atem y debieron despedirse, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos.

Lo vio alejarse y suspiró, caminaría a la tienda de juegos para despejarse, antes de soltar tremenda bomba a su amigo.

Pero bueno, que esto no es ninguna mala noticia.

Bastante más animado compro algo de alcohol para suavizar las nuevas.

Además... a nadie le viene mal un trago.


	11. Mal comienzo

"¡Uff! ¡Finalmente!"

Un ojiamatista se relajaba después de terminar con sus pendientes del día.

Tengo demasiada hambre como para esperar a llegar a casa.

Yuugi se encontraba bastante lejos de la tienda de juegos, prácticamente estaba en el extremo opuesto. No solía frecuentar esos lugares pero había tenido que hacer algunas entregas de pedidos especiales, tan especiales que el ingreso era enorme.

Caminó algunas calles en busca de un lugar en donde pudiera comer algo. Hasta que por fin encontró un restaurante y aunque se veía algo costoso, se convenció a si mismo de que podía darse ese lujo.

El lugar era realmente bonito y estaba extrañamente vacío, había muy pocos comensales, seguramente sería alrededor de 9 personas, 7 de ellas comían solas al igual que él. Se adentró y se sentó en una mesa poco visible, no quería ser importunado a la hora de comer, tratar con algunos de sus fanáticos podía ser algo... agobiante.

Escogió una mesa apartada y escondida, el podía verlo todo, pero seguramente no sería visto.

Aunque creo que es algo exagerado, no hay nadie por aquí.

Un camarero se acercó a tomar su orden y al terminar se retiro con una reverencia.

No tenía gran cosa que hacer, simplemente contemplaba el bello día que hacía, esperaba que Joey no estuviera aburrido, lamentaba no poder acompañarlo a distraerse pero de haberlo invitado seguro el trabajo habría sido más tardado.

Mientras seguía contemplando el vientos en los árboles su comida llegó, una orden entera de diferentes tipos de carne, acompañada de una ensalada y verduras al vapor. Se le hacía agua la boca.

El ojiamatista comenzó a comer con ganas, ensimismado en su comida y solo prestándole atención a la misma.

Algunos minutos después y empezando a sentirse satisfecho, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se había agazapado sobre la comida, olvidando por completo sus modales. Con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro y a pesar de que realmente nadie podía verlo, se limpió los restos de comida del rostro, se incorporó en la silla y tomó un poco de agua.

Una risa familiar lo distrajo y por poco tira su vaso.

"¡Basta, Seto!" Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo...

Esa voz... Dijo ¿Seto?

"Parare cuando regresemos a casa." Esta voz la reconocía perfectamente, lo extraño era el tono suave y risueño que tenía, y si la voz anterior lo había desubicado, pronto empezaba a saber de qué se trataba.

No puede...

Quería confirmar, se levantó de su mesa y se asomó al lugar de dónde provenían las voces. Era una cabina que estaba a un costado de su mesa. ¿Habían pasado por ahí y no lo había notado? Seguramente.

Sin mayor recato abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

¿¡De nuevo!?

Observó cómo el color abandonó el rostro del culpable. Por supuesto que lo había atrapado.

"¡DESPUÉS DE TODO NO TIENES PALABRA!" La furia corría por su cuerpo, miró la nueva 'invención', tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Parecía tan real, incluso esa mueca de sorpresa.

"¡NO PUEDES REEMPLAZARLO! ¡ÉL SE HA IDO! ¡ASÍ DEBE SER! ¡DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE!" Las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo dolían demasiado y su voz comenzaba a fallarle

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué de nuevo?

"¡CÁLLATE SI NO SABES NADA!"

"¿QUIEN ES EL QUE NO SABE NADA? ¡ÉL NO QUERRÍA ESTO PARA TI! ¡DÉJALO IR DE UNA VEZ!" Con cada oración que decía su voz subía de nivel.

"¿¡CREES QUE YO NO LO EXTRAÑO?! ¿¡QUE HA SIDO FÁCIL PARA MI?! ¿¡QUE NO TE ENTIENDO?!" Había fallado, su voz se quebraba y un par de lágrimas se escaparon. Con esfuerzo siguió hablando.

"¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO ENTIENDE!" El castaño ya estaba fuera de su asiento y se disponía a golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo, miró de reojo a su acompañante que se encontraba estupefacto y respiró hondo.

"Deja que te ex..." La oración no pudo ser completada, un puño que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo vio venir detuvo su hablar al impactarse en la mejilla del castaño.

"¡Seto! ¿Estás bien?" El ojorubí lo miró con rabia.

El ojiamatista realmente sorprendido de su audaz movimiento se incorporó en toda su altura y lo miró implacable. Sorprendido si, ¿Arrepentido? En lo absoluto.

"Yuugi yo no..."

"No quiero oírlo Kaiba, solo desasté de eso" Simplemente quería darle otro golpe y olvidar esto de nuevo.

"¡Basta! ¡No se lo qué pasa aquí! ¡Pero no es la forma de arreglarlo!" Esa mirada lo paro en seco, estaba molesto, a pesar de que sabía que no era real, le caló hondo en el alma, esa mirada jamás se la había dirigido a él.

"Atem" las manos del castaño buscaron el rostro del tricolor, como si quisiera que solo lo mirara a él. Su tono de voz era suave y conciliador.

"¡No esta bien, Seto! ¡Este chico está interrumpiendo nuestra cita! Tengo que viajar mañana, no es Justo."

¿Viajar? ¿CITA?

"Yuugi, hablemos mañana." Kaiba le miró, pero su mirada fue de súplica. Jamás había visto algo así.

"Por favor" las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar.

"Así que tú eres Yuugi. Tu amigo jamás mencionó que eras violento." Esa mirada seguía dejándole mal.

¿Amigo?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de a quien se refería. Y por la cara de Kaiba podía decir que incluso él no sabía de qué amigo hablaba.

"Yo... ¿mi amigo? Tú ¿quien eres?" Realmente no quería saber la respuesta pero no podía evitar la pregunta.

"Por supuesto, me presento. Atem Sennen, y diría que es un placer, pero realmente no lo fue. Por lo menos no ahora." Es persona se puso de pie ayudando a Kaiba a incorporarse mientras susurraba en su oído con una dulce sonrisa que parecía calmar al castaño.

"Lo siento... ¿Kaiba?" El aludido volteó apenas con ganas.

"No, esta bien. También lo siento."

Aquellos ojos de fuego lo miraban expectantes, simplemente observando.

"Atem" sin siquiera avisar, de sus labios brotó aquel nombre y sus pies simplemente avanzaron mientras su manos buscaban tocar aquella aparición.

"¿Si?" Quería decir tantas cosas, que le era imposible hablar. Sin embargo sus manos no se detuvieron y tocaron, casi con miedo aquel rostro. Atem fue sorprendido pero no se alejó, parecía que realmente no sabía que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera ordenar a sus labios hablar, un camarero entró.

"¿Todo bien?" Algo tímido el joven observó a los tres personajes.

Kaiba jalo al ojirubí hacia si, alejándolo de las manos de Yuugi. Y habló.

"Por supuesto, tráigame la cuenta, también la del hombre de aquí." El castaño avanzó tomando la mano de su acompañante, dejando a Yuugi atrás.

"Hablaremos mañana, Kaiba." El castaño asintió con la cabeza y afianzó su agarre sobre Atem sin mirar atrás.

Atem, sin embargo, se separó un poco y sin dejar de caminar se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

"Espero que nos podamos encontrar en una situación más... amena, Yuugi."

Esas palabras aliviaron el corazón de Yuugi mientras los observaba marcharse.

"¿Que... demonios?"

Al recuperarse de la conmoción, salió del lugar. Tenía una cita con Kaiba al día siguiente. Lo mejor sería ir a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Exhausto, Yuugi entró a la tienda de juegos.

En la sala se encontraba Joey jugando, nada más verlo pauso el juego y se acercó a él sin dejar de hablar.

"¡Hey, Yuugi! ¡No creerás lo que me pasó hoy! Yo estaba paseando y en... ¿Estás bien?"

Su amigo noto de inmediato su estado de ánimo.

"No es nada, fue un día cansado. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?" Sin Esperar respuesta avanzó subiendo las escaleras, siendo detenido a la mitad por su amigo.

"¡No! Esto no puede esperar hasta mañana. Además esto es increíble."

"Joey en serio no..."

"¡Encontré a Atem! ¡Incluso conseguí su número!" El rubio tomó un bocadillo mientras observaba la reacción de Yuugi.

"¿Qué?" Yuugi no lo defraudó, estaba claramente sorprendido.

¿Atem? ¿Será el mismo?

"En serio, aunque realmente no es él faraón, lo estuve pensando todo el día, debe ser algo como una reencarnación ¿Que se yo? Algo como Kaiba. Si." Su amigo se dejó caer en el sofá de lo más tranquilo, como si no hubiera soltado una revelación tan importante.

"¿Una reencarnación?" Podría ser posible. Después de ver magia por aquí y por allá, esa idea no resultaba tan extraña.

Aún así debería comprobarlo y preguntarle a Kaiba que demonios sucedía. Al parecer la primera idea que saltó a su cabeza no era del todo correcta.

Aunque nadie podría culparlo. No después del último prototipo de Kaiba.

"Mañana veré a Kaiba"

"¿A Kaiba? ¿Para qué?"

"Solo hablaremos, supongo. Iré a dormir ahora."

"Bien Yug, te contaré todo mañana." Yuugi le sonrío a su amigo y subió a su habitación.

Mañana...


	12. Dificultades

No... No...

Seto y Atem se encontraban en el auto del castaño, habían salido rápidamente del restaurante y se dirigían a la casa del más bajo. Kaiba se encontraba silencioso, perdido en su mente mientras conducía más rápido de lo que debería.

Kaiba no podía dejar de pensar en el reciente encuentro con Yuugi. Todo está perdido ahora. Simplemente me lo arrebatará, lo hará. Con el rostro descompuesto Kaiba caía en desesperación. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

"¿Estás bien?" Las suave voz de Atem a su lado lo hizo reaccionar. Lo miró de reojo y asintió. No quería hablar sobre nada por ahora.

"Baja la velocidad." Dijo Atem y lo dejó en paz, conformándose con mirar por la ventana.

Kaiba atendió la petición del otro y redujo a penas la velocidad. Con un suspiro miró al otro. Realmente no había hecho nada para merecer ese trato.

"Lo siento... Yo..." Seto suspiró "Realmente no se que pueda decir ahora después de lo que acaba de pasar." El tono en su voz fue de disculpa, miró a los ojos de rubí y luego desvió la mirada hacia la carretera, la casa de Atem estaba de frente, tuvo que estacionar afuera.

Cuando el movimiento del auto se detuvo por completo por un momento extraño el sonido del motor. Atem a su lado estaba callado, pensativo y miraba hacia la ventana directamente a dónde se veía su casa.

Seto se encontró mirándolo sin decir nada por algunos minutos. Su corazón latía. ¿Será el fin? ¡Bien atesoraré el tiempo que pasamos juntos! Estuvo a mi lado, fui suyo y él mío. Tal vez sea sufí...

Una cálida mano en su mejilla interrumpió su pensamiento. Subió la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos que desnudaban su alma, lo miraban y brillaban carmesí.

Escuchó suspirar a Atem. "No es que debas explicarme algo. Claro que me gustaría saber que demonios fue eso. Pero no voy a obligarte a contarme nada si no es lo que quieres."

Seto sostuvo la mirada y sonrió. No todo iba mal. Tal vez Yuugi se enteró de todo, pero Atem sigue aquí.

"Gracias. Por ahora yo..."

"No tienes que explicarme nada. Esperaré". el rostro sonriente de Atem se acercó y lo besó.

Un par de besos más tarde Atem se separó y comenzó a salir del auto. Seto hizo lo mismo y siguió al pequeño hasta su puerta.

"Quisiera que te quedaras, pero entiendo que quieras estar solo... por ahora." Seto se enterneció, Atem pensaba en él. Pero realmente quería pasar el tiempo que restaba con él.

Con su mejor cara triste hablo. "Si quieres que me vaya debes decirlo claramente." Miro a Atem, su expresión era de sorpresa y arrepentimiento.

"No fue lo que..." Seto lo silenció con un beso.

"Ya lo se. Fue una broma, mejor vayamos adentro." lo tomó de las caderas y lo llevó cargando hasta la recámara mientras seguía besándolo, un par de veces estuvieron a punto de caer, cosa que le hacía gracia al ojirubí.

Al llegar lo dejó en la cama con mucho cuidado y se dirigió al armario. Regresó un momento después con un par de pijamas a juego. El rostro de Atem mostraba decepción, pero el viaje sería largo y no quería que su pequeño sufriera por algo que se podría evitar.

El ojiazul caminó hasta el otro y besó delicadamente sus labios, separándose a penas para hablar. "Yo también quisiera pero debes viajar y sería incómodo para ti. Cuando regreses haremos lo que tú quieras."

Una suave risa le indicó que Atem estaba de acuerdo. "Bien, Tomaré tu palabra. Mientras tanto déjame ponerte la pijama."El más bajo se abalanzó sobre el y le quitó su saco y corbata, lentamente desabrochó su camisa mientras rozaba su pecho con las manos y se la quitó, todo con una sonrisa. Con el pecho descubierto sintió un escalofrío cada vez que las manos de Atem lo rozaban.

Con un suspiro habló "Deberías ponérmela ya."

Atem rió "Déjame disfrutarlo, no te veré en al menos una semana."

Seto abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que tenía cerrados. "¿Una semana? Creí que sólo irías tres días a Estados Unidos."

Atem resopló y detuvo las caricias "Bueno, si. Pero visitaré a mi padre en Egipto un par de días."

Seto jaló a Atem y lo encerró en un abrazo. "Demonios, ya siento que te extraño. Solo promete que me llamarás, no importa el horario. Contestaré."

Atem devolvió el abrazo y delineaba con una mano los abdominales del castaño, sacando algunos suspiros. "Lo haré todos los días." Risueño le dio un par de besos más en el rostro.

Con dificultad Seto se levantó de la cama y se quitó el pantalón, la ropa interior, sus botas y calcetines. Extendió la mano hacia Atem y dijo "ven, vamos a tomar un baño y luego dormiremos."

De buena gana Atem tomó la mano y lo siguió al baño.

Cuando terminaron cada uno se puso su pijama y se metieron a la cama. El primero en dormir fue Atem. Su acompasada respiración relajaba a Seto mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Ahora sin la distracción de Atem volvía a pensar en Yuugi.

La actitud de Atem había demostrado que no lo dejaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera y eso lo hacía sentir extremadamente dichoso. Por un momento en el restaurante creyó que lo dejaría simplemente al mirar a Yuugi, en ocasiones seguía olvidando que Atem no conocía a Yuugi de ningún lado.

Por supuesto, no le debo nada a Yuugi y no puede reclamar nada sobre Atem Sennen. Hahahah de hecho Yuugi Motou me debe una disculpa.

Una risa desquiciada salió de sus labios hasta que Atem se revolvió en sus brazos a punto de despertar. Bueno eso ha sido estupido. Pensó mientras arrullaba al ojirubí. Ahora con más confianza al tener a su amado en brazos rápidamente pudo conciliar el sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto Kaiba caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, en algún momento del día Yuugi pasaría para hablar.

Hace algunas horas había llevado Atem y a Mana al aeropuerto para que abordaran su vuelo. En el momento en el que vio a Atem despedirse la mayor parte de la confianza y resolución que había reunido la noche anterior se fue esfumando y las dudas, una a una iban regresando.

La pregunta ahora sería ¿Qué decir?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, el teléfono de su oficina sonó con insistencia. Caminó ha Chi así escritorio con más paciencia de la que tenía. Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

"Kaiba" la voz de su secretaria contestó del otro lado. "Señor, Yuugi Motou está aquí. Dice que tiene una cita."

Ya es hora. "Hazlo pasar" Seto se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento frente a su escritorio y miró la computadora. Trabajar, o por lo menos fingir que lo hacía ayudaría a sus nervios. Con gracia comenzó teclear con una facilidad practicada.

Un toque a la puerta apenas audible lo hizo sonreír. Por lo menos no soy el único nervioso. "Adelante". Contestó sin dejar de teclear.

Lentamente, Yuugi entró a la oficina. Lo miró rápidamente, Yuugi parecía tranquilo. Aún así el toque con poca fuerza y su lenta entrada delataban nerviosismo.

Ayer incluso lo había golpeado. ¿Qué cambió? Da igual ahora.

"Kaiba" sin preocuparse la aparente falta de atención del castaño siguió hablando. "Antes que nada, te debo una disculpa, no te deje explicar nada y yo estaba equivocado. Lo siento."

Seto se sorprendió al escuchar a Yuugi pero se recuperó rápidamente, y en lugar de responder simplemente rió estruendosamente.

El nerviosismo que había sentido hace algunos momentos desapareció rápidamente. "Yuugi, por supuesto que estás equivocado. Ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y habla de una vez. ¿Que quieres?"

Yuugi se hacerco a su escritorio y se detuvo frente a el, como lo hubiera hecho en un duelo. "Yo... Yo se que no hiciste eso de nuevo, sólo quiero saber de dónde salió Atem Sennen. ¿Cómo es que tú..?"

Las palabras del ojiamatista lo sorprendieron, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Bien. Si lo sabe no tengo nada más que decir.

Seto se inclinó hacia adelante y cruzó las manos entrelazando los dedos frente a él, con los ojos oscurecidos respondió tan casualmente cómo pudo. "¿Y porqué debería responderte? Ya hemos aclarado todo sobre el asunto que nos concernía a ambos. No tuve que decir nada pero si esta claro no tengo porqué hablar más."

Yuugi apretó los puños y lo miró con decisión. "Sabes que esto también me concierne."

Kaiba no se dejó amedrentar. "Bien. Explícame porqué. Si me convences te lo diré." Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Ya quiero ver que excusa utilizarás.

"Yo... porque es el faraón. No entiendo cómo pero sé que es él..." Yuugi parecía querer decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Atem no es esa persona! ¡El jamás me..." abandonaría. Kaiba calló antes de terminar la frase, se levantó de su asiento precipitadamente y enseguida habló. "En todo caso, no sé porque te importaría ahora cuando en su momento lo desechaste cuál basura. Simplemente te deshiciste del rompecabezas enterrándolo en la arena."

Un Yuugi enojado se abalanzó sobre él, o por lo menos trató de hacerlo. La diferencia de estaturas se hacía notoria. El ojiamatista tomó su corbata y jaló hacia sí. "¡Tú sabes que no fue así! ¡El no pertene..."

Seto de un golpe apartó su mano y se arreglo el saco mientras hablaba. "Guárdate tus explicaciones. Ya hemos pasado por esto suficientes veces. Simplemente deberías olvidarte de Atem, así como te olvidaste del Faraón."

"¡Yo no lo olvide! ¡Yo...". Kaiba se sintió terrible, Yuugi se veía mal. No era lo que quería, el solo esperaba que se fuera, sabía que era un tema delicado pero no esperaba o mejor dicho no creía que sus palabras le afectaran tanto, el faraón jamás le hubiera perdonado algo así.

Kaiba se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada. "No necesito explicaciones. Ya hemos terminado de hablar. Retírate". Quería decir algo más, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, simplemente observó a Yuugi salir de su oficina.

Suspiró con cansancio, pasó sus largos dedos por su sedoso cabello castaño y suspiró de nuevo.

Esto ha ido mal en muchos sentidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Lamento la demora y espero que les guste el capítulo. No prometo actualizar pronto, he notado que soy mucho menos productiva en casa que en el trabajo.


End file.
